


Take me away

by Smart_heart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fae AU, Rumbelle Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-11-24 06:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smart_heart/pseuds/Smart_heart
Summary: The faeries were trickesters, powerful beings not to be messed with, and Belle knew that. but the peculiar being that she found inside the  fairy circle didn´t make her feel theatened by him at all. In fact, as she became closer and closer to him, not only did she find a friend, she found out more about herself than she ever thought she could.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This work is basically an extended Rumbelled version of the Fae story by linkedsoul on tumblr. The concept and plot progression belong to her, as well as details such as the places the first half of this story happens, and the situations involved.

For the first time in months, the young princess was free to run in the forest. To feel the grass on her feet and the wind in her hair. To spin around between the trees and to truly feel free. 

Every year on her birthday, King Maurice allowed his wife to take their daughter to spend one week with her Grandmother, in a cozy cottage in the woods. It was always the best week in the year, and when she left, she already began counting days to her mother's birthday and the other special dates when she was allowed to spend some time in the only place she felt truly home: amongst the trees.

Anyone that knew the princess was sure to have already noticed how longingly she looked at the forest, how she craved for adventure and the freedom she was sure to find in it.

And anyone that knew her mother knew where Belle got it from.

On the dawn of her eight birthday, Belle was running through the woods. Her grandmother had been the first to wake up, followed by Belle, who never woke up late when she was in the cottage. Not when she could be spending her time in such a better way.

Right after breakfast, grandma Deheune had shooed her out of the house, telling her to only come back when the sun was high on the sky, and the princess gladly obliged, happy to have the opportunity to explore the woods freely, without any adult to slow her down or to tell her to be careful each five seconds.

Belle jumped over leaves on the floor and dodged branches, smiling as she let her feet choose whichever path they wanted. But soon, the little girl slowed down as her eyes caught a bigger patch of the bright blue sky through the trees, just a few meters ahead.

Curious about the all the light that was falling down, Belle headed to the place where it was coming from. At some point, she reached rich strawberry bushes, that seemed to work like a barrier. Beyond that point, there were no trees.

Her curiosity, as always, got the best of her, and she decided to cross that border, not caring if she scratched herself or if leaves stuck to her dress. Past the green wall, there was a small and round meadow, and, in the middle of it, a circle of mushrooms.

Belle recognized the place. Stories her friends from the village had told her cane to her mind immediately, of a place in the woods where one had to be smart if they wanted to leave. Stories about The Clearing.

The strange mushroom formation on the ground intrigued her, and she hopped closer to examine it better. However, she stepped on a rock by mistake, and her ankle twisted as her body weight brought her down painlessly to the ground, protecting her face  
with her arms so as not go hurt her face as she collapsed on the soft grass.

"Well, what have we here? Hello there, little one!" a high pitched voice greeted from her side. She lifted only her head from the ground and saw him. The fae that the children had told her about, and that the adults had refused to. There were stories about people lost to him, and she knew that the being in front of her was the same from the tales, because all the people who had claimed to see such fae had described his unnatural green skin, black teeth and wild hair. But, most importantly, everyone who had ever seen him had commented about how he very seldom would leave his fairy ring, in the middle of The Clearing, where he was stronger.

But she didn't run away. She couldn't, her grandmother had taught her it would be taken as an offense. From what Deheune had also told her, he would not attack if he wasn't provoked. And she wouldn't be in danger if she was smart enough. 

Many had been lost to the Fae's wicked tongue. Deidre, the owner of the small bar, Mehreen, the daughter of one of the farmers, and even Enid, the village’s outcast who would spend her nights admiring the moon. But he wasn't all evil. His kind was known to cure ill animals, to heal dying crops, and sometimes even help women around the house.   
Belle only hoped she’d be lucky enough that he’d show her this good side.

"You can call me Gold" He said, although she knew that wasn't his real name. Faeries never told humans their names, that would give them power over them. "Can you give me your name?" He asked and red alarms rang on the child's mind. Giving him her name would be like physically handing it to him, and allowing him to control her. Her grandmother could sometimes be coached into sharing stories about the fae kind, and she could never stress this enough. The elder woman had heard of too many stories of humans   
being lost because of that mistake to allow her granddaughter to do the same.

Belle had been paralyzed, trying to think of what to do while she stared at the creature's scaled skin, amber eyes and strange clothes. "Little one, I asked if you could give me your name." He repeated after some time, not with anger in his voice, but with the patience of someone who seemed to not mind being around children.

The little girl locked eyes with him bravely. "I’m sorry, Lord Fae, I didn’t hear you well. Can you give me your name?" She asked and Gold snorted softly. 

"What a smart little human" He said, and when she blinked, he had disappeared. Trembling just the slightest, Belle got up to her feet and, before running all the way back home, she remembered yet another thing her grandmother had taught her. The fae liked offerings. You could always set out something sweet or shiny if you wanted to be either blessed by them or simply not cursed. Gold hadn't looked malicious to her, despite the rumors, but she didn’t want any disasters on her birthday.

Trying to get her breathing under control, she set out a random flower she had collected on her way there under the tallest mushroom, which she was sure had at least two times the size of her hands in height , and left, watching out not to run. Only scared people ran, and you never let Faeries know you were afraid. But that wasn't too much trouble for the young princess. Because, she realized with some satisfaction, deep in her heart, she wasn't afraid. 

When she arrived at the cottage, she didn't mention the encounter. She knew that if she did, the two would never let her out again, and she valued her freedom way too much for that. Besides, when she arrived, she was greeted with a freshly baked cake, which Deheune had just prepared for her as a surprise birthday gift, and the three women gathered in the living room to sing “happy birthday” to their youngest.

"I wished to spend more time here" She admitted when asked what her birthday wish was when she cut into the first slice. Belle couldn't help but notice a few tears gathering on her mother's eyes, in odd with the smile adorning her face.

"She's just like you" Deheune told her daughter. 

That night, Collette let her child help herself to hot chocolate, which they all drank as Deheune told them stories of her life by the fire, the creaking of her chair lulling Belle to a peaceful sleep.  
____________________

 

"Honey, it's time." Her father said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She lifted herself from her seat at the window, and held up her black dress as she climbed down the stairs leading to the castle's Main Hall. 

They both sat down once more in their carriage, only to stop again a few hours later, when they arrived at her grandmother's house. Belle had kept her attention solely on the book on her lap. She hadn’t wanted to look out of the window and see the woods where she had had the best moments of her life, now a reminder of her mother's death. 

Collette had been on a visit to Deheune when it happened, and Belle remembered having protested that she wasn't being brought along this time. Now, all the family was relieved she hadn't insisted as much as you'd expect from someone as stubborn as her. Because when her mother decided to collect berries before dinner, someone had captured her. They didn't know who, all they knew is that this person had been considerate enough (or evil enough) to return her body to the place she had been before, with her appearance in disarray and bruises around her neck, indicating death by hanging.

Now, her mother's aquamarine necklace lay around her young daughter's necklace,and they were heading to the village she had lived in for most of her life for her burial. The king's counselors had advised them to make the ceremony in Avonlea, that going to the village would put their lives in risk if the people who were responsible for the queen’s death decided to complete the job, but both Belle and Maurice knew that Collette would have asked to be buried at the place where she had grown up, and. And how could they decline her one last wish?

Belle caught a glimpse of the landscape as it changed outside her carriage, the villages slowly melting into never ending forest.

When they arrived, Belle threw herself on the waiting arms of her grandmother, who was dutifully waiting for them to arrive outside her house.

“Let’s come inside, my sweet. We don’t want you to get a cold, now do we?” She cooed gently when her granddaughter began crying on her shoulder. 

Inside, she served them both tea, and neither of the three spoke at all, too lost in their grieving to say anything.

Not long after, Belle was sent to her bed, and, much unlike she usually did, she went to her room to rest like she was told to. The following day would be a tiring one, and she knew it.

“Belle, it’s time, darling” her father called her the next morning, trying to awake her with a gentle hand on her shoulder. She resisted getting out of her bed. She’d been having the most wonderful of dreams, one where she could run free, explore the wilderness, live fully, one where the place she liked the most hadn’t become the memory of her mother’s death 

As she was tying the laces of her black velvet dress, she looked in the mirror and sighed. There were dark circles under her eyes, her skin was paler than usual, and she looked much older than her fifteen years of life.

When everyone in the house was ready, they began their way to the village’s small cemetery, the morning fog covering the air. 

When they arrived at the end of the dirt path that led them to their destiny, many people were already there. Belle recognized some of her own childhood playmates, who she was never able to properly befriend, due to how odd they considered her, as well as people who knew her mother and people she had no idea who were. The whole village was probably there, and it angered Belle to know that many were there just because they had nothing better to do, or because this was the most exciting thing that had happened in the village in a while. Her mother deserved better than that. 

The ceremony was a blur to her. She could only remember the tears streaming down her face. The despair. The feeling of being trapped and without air, being amidst so many strangers. By the time it ended, she was surrounded by people wanting to talk to her, offering their hands, hugging her, and she could take that no longer.

Without thinking of the consequences, she began running. Anyone who stood on her way was unpurposely attacked by the princess’ elbows, and soon she found herself entering the woods she knew so well. 

She shouldn’t be running away, she knew. Especially not to the place her mother had been killed. But hell, she’d do anything to escape for just a few minutes. She needed to breathe. She needed to run, she needed to be free.

So she ran. She ran until her lungs burned, until her hair was a mess and her legs throbbed. And when she could run no more, Belle let herself fall against the soft grass, her tears falling freely.

“Well if it isn’t you again” a high pitched voice said behind her, and she recognized it instantly, even though she hadn’t heard it for years. She turned around to see big, amber eyes staring back at her. Gold.

How come she had not noticed she had entered The Clearing? How had she not seen the mushroom circle that was such a clear “stay away” sign for any human, or the bushes that guarded it? She blamed it on the tears clouding her vision.

Last time she saw him, she was young and bold, and naive enough to not be scared. But she had grown up, and now she could see that, nice as he acted around her, he was still the same Fae who took Deidre, and Mehreen, and probably so many other people that she didn’t know about.

She rolled slightly away from him, hoping not to offend the being by showing fear, as she secretly hoped he’d stay inside the mushroom circle, where he was more powerful and protected. And, luckily for her, he did.

“Why are you sad?” He asked as he sat down on the floor.

 

She was panting from the run, and quite surprised by the question. What did it matter to him that she was sad? 

“What makes you think I’m sad?” She answered simply when she felt like she was able to.

“You’re wearing black.”

She turned her head to him just to drop it to the grass again one second later. “So are you.”

“I’m grieving.”

That answer sounded odd to her. Did the Fae know what grieving was? The loss of someone of their kind was so rare Belle didn’t think that losing someone was a common experience for them at all.

“So am I”, Belle sighed, thinking it would be better if she didn’t ask him any questions.

“You never gave me your name”

Belle smiled despite her fear and tiredness. “I’ve told this to you. I can’t give you my name. But I can tell it to you”

She heard him shifting by her side. “And it is?”

“Beamon” she said and Gold scoffed.

“You lie, little one. That was your mother’s maiden name.” He said, not smiling but not sounding angry either. If Belle didn’t know any better, she’d say he was lost in thought.

If she wasn’t so tired, she would have stood up to face the creature properly. But as it was, she could only manage to lift her head and stare at the golden skinned creature with wide eyes. “You knew my mother?” 

“Of course I did. But I suppose you don’t know yet, do you?”

Belle was beyond confused at that point, but her head hurt, her eyes stung, and there were scratches all over her body. She simply did not have the energy to keep a conversation with such a tricky being as a Fae.

“No, I suppose I don’t.” She said as she laid her head in the ground once more. 

Little more than a minute had passed and none of them had said nothing. “That’s- that’s it? You’re not going to ask anything?” Gold asked, surprised to see the strong girl so lifeless.

“I’m tired.” Belle answered simply.

 

”Why aren’t you home?”

“I don’t know either.” She shifted on the ground, lying on her back. Indeed, why was she in the middle of nowhere with a faerie instead that with her family?

“Do you want to rest?” He asked her, sounding genuinely concerned.

“Here? It wouldn’t be safe.” And she wasn’t even only talking about him. The gods knew what lurked in that forest.

“Don’t worry. I’ll keep an eye out for you.” He said with his gaze locked on hers.

Belle noticed for the first time the deep colour of his eyes, and the golden spots inside them. He wasn’t evil, she reminded herself. He did take a few people. But he also didn’t take many. And Fae always kept their word. She’d be safe. 

With that knowledge in mind, she soon couldn’t help but falling into a deep sleep, her mind succumbing to the same darkness her life seemed to have been filled with.  
_________________

Belle woke up cold, hungry, and more than a little confused. She looked around and got up with a jump. Why on earth was she at the forest?! 

In an instant, the day’s events caught up with her. Of course, that didn’t help the fact that she was alone at the forest, at night. Judging by the moon’s height, it was probably just after dusk. Her family must be crazy worried, she thought with guilt. 

Gold was nowhere to be seen anymore, and she already dreaded the track back to the cottage. Worse, she dreaded her family’s reaction when she arrived. They’d be furious, and she hated to admit she’d probably given them a good reason to. 

She journeyed back with her head high, refusing to let the sounds of the forest frighten her. Every time she heard a twig crack under her feet or a yowl from the distance, she tried to keep the Fae’s reassurance of protection on her mind. Even if he wasn’t there anymore, his words seemed to calm her.

For a long time, she walked and hoped she was taking the right path. She sometimes recognized something that assured she was taking the correct way home. A fallen log covered in lichen, a bush of berries to her right, that hollowed tree where bunnies loved to hide, all familiar sights that helped her on her back.

Then, between the trees, Belle saw the soft candle light illuminating the cottage, she forgot her aching legs and ran as fast as she could, surprising the conglomerate of villagers and even a few Avonlea’sn guards by popping out of the woods and straight into her grandmother’s arms.

There were both whispers and shouts, and lots of crying as Deheune held her little princess, sobbing about how worried she was. People yelled about going to find the king to tell him the news, but Belle didn’t pay them any attention as her grandmother dragged her inside to eat. She was home.

Wasn’t she?

Even when she was inside, eating Deheune’s rich soup and trying to stall her questions, she couldn’t help but stare longingly at the forest. She felt safer amongst predators and mythical creatures than at any castle or fortress. Maybe her old playmates had been right. Maybe she really was a weird girl.

In that moment, her father barged into the house and swept her up into his embrace. “Oh, my darling girl, we looked for you everywhere!” He cried, but the tears gave away to anger soon enough.

“What were you thinking? You could have gotten lost! You could have died!” Maurice began pacing around the living room. “This place gives you too much fanciful notions. You’re a rebel, just like your mother. Staying here feeds that side more than those blasted books of yours.”

He stopped dead on his tracks and kept his gaze on the fire crackling warmly in the hearth. “I’ve decided it. As long as there are safer places to be, you will not return to this village. You give me no other option.”


	2. Chapter 2

Belle was doing her best to keep a smile on her face, she really was. But that was quite a difficult task when her fiancée wouldn’t stop trying to engage her with (rather boring) small talk all the while there was a war raging on.

“And that’s the best way to build a deer trap!” He finished gleefully.

“That’s fascinating, Gaston.” Belle lied as she rolled her eyes. She knew she shouldn’t be complaining. Gaston wasn’t at all that bad, and it had actually been quite nice of him to try to take her out of her sour mood after she had been kicked out of the war room by none less than her own father, but she just couldn’t pretend to be happy when the whole world apparently thought she was just good for being a trophy wife.

“You look… worn down, Belle. What has you in such a mood?”

“The war!” She spat, wondering why a problem this huge never seemed to bother him. Hell, she had agreed to marry this oaf in hopes that his armies would be able to stop the ogres, and still he never seemed to understand why she cared about it at all. He may have been someone she wouldn’t have too much trouble with marrying if only he didn’t see her as nothing more than a silly damsel in distress.

In that exact moment, Maurice stepped inside the garden where the two were sitting, being closely followed by his court and the messenger whose arrival at the war room had been the cause of her expulsion.

“Belle!” He yelled, running to her with a pale face, and he looked so distressed that the princess got up and met him halfway, trying to get him to breathe.

“Papa! What’s the matter? What happened?” She held her father by his arms as he put himself together.

“The ogres! They have crossed the barrier. They are now officially in the Marshlands.” Maurice locked eyes with her, and she could see all the worry inside of them. “Avonlea is no longer safe.”

“W- what are we going to do, then?” Belle asked as she fought against the frown forming on her brow. She had to look strong, even if only so that her father wouldn’t faint then and there.

“You are leaving this instant to somewhere I don’t have to worry about your safety.” He stated and began strutting his way back to the castle, with all of his subordinates on his trail. Belle jumped out of the bench and made her way to her father as quickly as she could, even daring to elbow a few people in her desperation to reach him.

He couldn’t be serious. There was no way she was running away from her kingdom when her people needed her the most. Her forehead was tingling with worry when she finally reached Maurice, and she did nothing to hide her displeasure with the whole situation, not minding that her father’s whole court was there or fearing embarrassing him in front of them. He would listen to her weather he wanted to or not!

“Belle! Calm down!” He all but yelled, gripping her arms in an attempt to get her to stop making a fuss.

“I know you want to be here in this trying time, but I can’t risk your safety. You want a proof of how desperate I am? I’m sending you to the place I vowed you’d never come back to.”

Belle’s breath caught in her throat and her heart leapt with excitement.

“I’m sending you to live with Deheune. We don’t know what roams those woods, but we know it isn’t ogres.”

The princess bit her lip to keep from smiling. It probably wouldn’t help her if she showed him how happy she actually was. But to think of coming back to the place she loved most in the world brought her too much joy to be contained. She should probably feel guilty for being so happy about leaving her kingdom, but she was sure her people would understand if they knew of her situation.

“But fear not. Gaston is coming with you. He’ll protect you from all the dangers and the two of you can continue courting until we have enough stability to perform the wedding.”

As fast as it had formed, Belle’s smile disappeared. Having Gaston there would cut a lot of the liberty she had…

She glanced behind her to find her fiancée smirking at her. She briefly considered sticking out her tongue before deciding that with or without Gaston, it was a privilege to be able to go to her Grandmother’s little village, and she would be able to enjoy it even with him around. He wasn’t that bad, after all, and there certainly were people in worst situations in the moment. Like those dying in the battlefield.

She allowed herself one more second of guilt before turning to her father and bowing her head a little. “I will go without complaints.”

“Good. Pack your bags, you will be leaving tomorrow.”  
____________________

Belle stretched out her arms when she finally left the carriage, and a few of her joints snapped. Breathing in the fresh scent of the forest, she was pleased to notice that little to nothing had changed during the five years in which she was absent. The imposing trees still cast their shadows over the quaint little houses, the gleeful noises of everyday life in the little village still merged with the mysterious sounds from the forest, and the air still tingled with what could very well be magic.

As the charioteer moved to behind the carriage to retrieve the luggage and a few curious villagers gathered around to try to see what was happening (after all, it wasn’t every day a vehicle of the royalty arrived), Belle held up the skirt of her purple silk dress and ran to the door of the most comforting house in the village.

Before she could arrive, however, Deheune opened the door, wearing her brightest smile, and ran as fast as she could in her age to her granddaughter, squeezing her tight. 

There had been tears from both of them, and an awkward moment in which Belle realized she had to introduce Gaston. Deheune hadn’t been too impressed with him, but she didn’t seem to dislike him either, and if Belle was being honest, she was a bit disappointed that her grandma wasn’t going to make him sleep on the sofa. But she supposed it didn’t matter. She was finally back at the best place in the world, and no one was going to stop her from being free there.  
______________________

She had been wrong. It did matter, and someone was going to get in the way of her plans.

Gaston hadn’t allowed her one minute alone, claiming that he should always be there to protect her from whatever dangers those woods hid. He didn’t understand she didn’t want to be protected from them, didn’t understand the connection she felt with the forest, didn’t understand that she knew very well some of those dangers, better than him.

He didn’t understand how very bothersome he was. But still, she swallowed her pride along with her fierce thoughts, trying to act like the princess she was thought to be lest she cause a political scandal. Because that what her life had always been about, she realized. Shutting her mouth and obeying the people around her.

They were sitting in the only tavern on the village, a cozy little place that was softly lit and had a welcoming atmosphere, at least until most men of the village got off work and arrived at the building, filling the air with the smell of sweat, beer, and with tails of dark magic and trickster Faeries. Belle let the corners of her mouth lift ever so slightly for a moment, and she wondered what a certain faerie had been up to in the years she wasn’t here.

Had he missed her? She dismissed the thought as soon as it appeared. Gold was a powerful, immortal being with barely any link at all to her world. He wouldn’t waste time dwelling about a little girl who had nearly made a routine of stumbling into his Faery Fort.

Belle held her cup of tea with both hands to absorb it’s warmth as she bit her bottom lip. She knew most people (especially the person currently sitting in front of her) would prefer something stronger, but tea had always helped her with… pretty much everything. 

When she was worried, chamomile tea helped her sleep. When she felt she lacked confidence, ginger tea gave it back to her. When things seemed unclear, mugwort tea brought new light to her mind.

She had already been judged for this little belief many times. People who used tea for nothing more than settling stomachs and physical pain would normally look at her like she’d grown a second head. She had already heard staff, friends, and even family whisper behind her back (or at least they thought it was behind her back) words like “heathen”, “unholy”, words sharp and ignorant, and, more than a few times, comparing her to a witch.

Witches were supposed to be evil, that much Belle knew. But why were they saying she was one if all she did was have tea? She remembered having asked this to her mother, once upon a time. “My darling girl, there is not a group of people more heavily misunderstood than witches.”, Collette has said with a smile, before kissing Belle’s forehead and walking away to a group of nobles calling for her to help with something.

Well, witch or not, one thing was sure. She’d probably need a lot more lavender tea to allay her annoyance with Gaston. Hell, how was she supposed to get married to him when she couldn’t bear to be in the same room as him? She supposed it didn’t matter now. Even though they didn’t win the war, the deal was that his kingdom would lend their army in exchange for her hand in wedding, no victory was ever mentioned. Now Belle was left with a fallen kingdom and a match she was barely content with.

“Let’s go home. It’s getting late.” Belle said as she got up from the bench, leaving two golden coins on the table, guessing it would be enough to pay for her pot of tea and the preoccupying amount of whiskey Gaston had drunk.

“I may agree, but only…” Gaston began, gripping her arm and shooting her a toothy grin. “If you go home with me.”

“Of course I’m going home with you, Gaston. We’re living in the same place.” She argued as she uselessly tried to free her arm from his strong hand.

The man got up, never breaking eye contact with Belle or letting her go. “That’s not what I meant, princess.” 

His voice had become lower and Belle’s heart raced, her breathing quickening.

“What-“

“You have denied me for too long. We’re engaged.” He was holding her so close, their noses almost touching, and Belle could smell the alcohol in his breath. “Even you can’t be naive enough to not see what I’m asking of you.”

Indeed she wasn’t. Panic rose in her gut. She had thought Gaston dull and idiotic, but never malicious. Certainly never a rapist. But then again, people changed with alcohol. But then again, she also knew of a few people who wouldn’t see any problem with what Gaston was about to do even sober.

She quickly looked around, praying for someone to appear and save her, but the balcony where the owner of the tavern stayed to tend to his clients was empty. So were the other tables. Belle was alone. No one was going to save her.

She was going to gain nothing by freezing, so when Gaston tried to push her against the nearest wall, she used all her strength to kick his groin, making him bend over in pain, and then she did the only thing she could think of: run.

She didn’t know why she had done it. It wasn’t exactly on purpose, her feet had guided her there so naturally that it felt like the right thing to do, but her mind hadn’t objected either, especially not when her heart seemed to sing like it was coming home again.

Home. That word was usually linked to her grandmother’s house in her head. But when she let her emotions take control, she was suddenly dodging branches and skipping logs, running through the forest so skillfully it was as if the girl and her surroundings were one.

But she didn’t stop until she arrived. She didn’t stop until the trees gave out to the clouded sky in a clearing filled with grass and little white flowers, a peculiar looking ring of mushrooms in the center.

Only when her feet were two mere inches away from the mushrooms did she allow herself to stop and let the effort of the run take its toll on her body. She promptly collapsed to the ground, drawing in deep breath, a few tears escaping her eyes.

“What is it that you run from so much?!” Said an exasperated voice she knew all too well. “You never seem to arrive like a normal person. Always running around like a mad runaway. Really, little one, you ought to put your life in order!”

Still panting, Belle looked up to Gold’s scaled face. “Joke all you want, Lord Fae. You have no idea how happy I am to see you.”

Just as the creature’s features twisted in confusion at the sight of Belle’s tears, the bushes at the border of the entrance Belle had used to enter the Clearing made a rattling sound and Gaston came out of the woods. 

His shoulders were squared, his head up high, his face contorted with rage, but it all fell apart as he took the vision in front of him. The last rays of sunshine illuminated the trees, casting an eerie looking shadow behind them, and making Belle’s skin glow and her hair catch fire, her mouth set in a thin line. By her side, a creature like he had never seen eyed him threateningly, all draped in leather and covered in glittering scales stood in a circle of mushrooms, and the picture would already be mysterious enough if he didn’t know what said creature was.

“L-lord Fae” he stuttered as he took a hasty bow. He could not believe his eyes. He had always been the first to say the faeries weren’t near as powerful as people gave them credit for. After all, what harm could an elf the size of his hand do? But now, one was staring right at him, definitely bigger than an elf, and he shuddered in fear of the raw power he seemed to exhale.

“What do you want here?” The Fae asked. “State your business and begone.”

Gold had taken an instant disliking to that human. There was something too impure about him, something too evil lurking at the corner of his eyes, and it didn’t help the least that the little human (although, he realized, she was not so little anymore) didn’t seem to like him either. Was that the person she was running from?

“I’m just here for my fiancé. Belle, let’s go home.” He said the first part respectfully, with his head bowed, but finished his sentence as an order. Who was this person his fierce little human let boss her around?

“I’m not going home with you!” She spat. Ah, so she didn’t let him boss her. Good to see his little one hadn’t lost her fire. “I don’t trust you! I’ll never be alone with you again!”

Belle hoped against hope those weren’t all empty threats. She knew she was engaged to him, so she’d need a miracle to not have to ever be alone with him or, she shuddered, lie with him.

“Don’t be silly. It’s dusk. The Fae are around. It’s not safe for a defenseless woman like you.”

“I much prefer the Fae to you.” She said, squaring her shoulders and inching closer to Gold’s comforting warmth.

Belle could practically hear the engines in Gaston’s brain working when something clicked.

“Witch…” he whispered, before raising his voice alarmingly. “WITCH!”

And before Belle knew what was happening, he had run back into the woods.

“What, pray tell, was that?” Gold asked dryly 

“That was Gaston. My father made me agree to marry him for a political alliance.”

“Ah, yes. I had nearly forgotten you were a princess. Perhaps I should take a bow?” He mocked.

“How do you even know I am a princess?”

“A dear friend told me.” He shrugged and Belle thought it was wiser to not question it.

“Well, he tried to... take advantage from me today. That’s why I ran.”

Gold’s mouth twisted with disgust and so did his nose, which made Belle want to giggle. “Humans. They don’t respect anyone. Not the elements, not nature, not even each other.”

“Hey! I’m a human!” Belle protested with her hands on her hips as she crossed her legs.

“Yes, I have to admit that occasionally I meet one of you that is truly… magical.” He kneeled to sit by her side, albeit never leaving his Fairy Ring.

“Now, you have been away for so long! What has been going on with you, besides your terrible betrothal? Tell me, are you ten already?” 

Belle arched a brow. “I’m twenty, I’ll let you know. And I don’t wish to waste your time, Lord Fae. Surely you have better things to do than to listen to my problems.”

“I most certainly do!” He said, gesturing so much it was ridiculous. “But I want to listen to you anyway.”

“It’s dusk. The veil between my world and yours is thinner. There may be some of your kind that wish me harm. And there are also wolves and other creatures. If I have any sanity at all, I should be running home this instant.”

“Oh, but you have never been afraid of the forest before, have you, little one? Besides, you have my word that I’ll let no harm come to you.”

She couldn’t argue with his reasoning. Part of her mind was screaming that her grandmother would be worried with her lateness, and that she should be worried about whatever Gaston was going to tell Deheune. But it had been so long she hadn’t seen Gold… 

“Okay, what do you want to know?”  
_______________

She had been laughing about a quip Gold had made about the story of a book she was reading when she felt something warm on her hand. It had worried her for a moment, before she realized it was just one of the first rays of sunshine touching her hand where it was placed on the grass.

Then it had freaked her out.

“It’s morning already!” She nearly yelled, lifting herself to a sitting position, as they had changed to a lying position during the night. Gold was shorter than she had previously thought, she had realized upon seeing he could fit completely inside his circle. He was just a few inches taller than her, in fact. 

She had probably thought him taller because all the times she met him she was scared (and had fallen to the ground), but she had been pleasantly surprised to see that he was just the right size to not tower over her but still tall enough that she could probably tuck her head under his chin.

“So it is. What of it?” Gold asked as he sat up too. Belle was annoyed by his mockery for a few seconds before she realized that he probably wasn’t mocking her. Did he know what it was to have someone waiting for you? To have to answer to someone? To have a family?

Did any faerie at all know these things?

She stored this question for later. Now was not the time to stall her departure even more. 

“My grandmother is waiting for me, Gold. She must be worried sick.” She said as she tried to soothe the wrinkles on her skirt, his name slipping out of her mouth easily as she thought it would be quite weird to call him “Lord Fae” after him getting to know her so well. It struck her that she had talked way more about herself than he had about himself, and that maybe she shouldn’t have told so much to a faerie. But there was something about him that, for some reason, made her trust him.

“Little one, wait!” He gripped her hand right before she would begin running back home. “Will you come back?”

His question was so softly spoken and there was so much hope in his eyes that she felt the urge to ask why he cared. He was a powerful fae and she was just a silly woman. Why did he seem to be so interested in her? Maybe it should worry her. But it didn’t.

“If I can speak my way out of this one, then yes. I’ll come back as soon as I can.” She squeezed his hand assuringly.

“Tonight?”

“Tonight.”  
_____________________

When she arrived at the door of her grandmother’s house, the pinks and orange tones of the sunrise sky were already giving out to blue, and she took a deep breath to filled her lungs with the cold morning air and strengthen herself for what was to come.

“There she is!” Gaston said when she entered the cottage, pointing an accusing finger at her direction, as he stood by Deheune at the simple wooden table where they had their meals. “See? I told you! She spent the whole night with a Fae! She’s a witch!”

Panic never got you anywhere, Belle’s mother had told her once, so instead of focusing on his accusations, she focused on something that would help her more: how to turn them against him.

Without hesitating, she trotted to their direction and threw her arms around Gaston’s neck and hugged him the best she could being in the opposite side of the table as he.

“Gaston! I’m so, so relieved! I thought I had lost you!” She cried as she hugged him close, trying to suppress her disgust at being so near him.

“W-what?” 

“Don’t you remember? We were walking through the woods, because we wanted to see the sunset near the wishing well, but along the way you tripped over a rock and hit your head on the ground! I started to panic because you had lost consciousness, so I ran to another nearby village to seek aid, but when I came back, you weren’t there anymore! I thought you had been eaten by wolves, or some other sort of creature! How did you even get here?”

She had been thinking about the explanation she would give from the moment she left the clearing, down to even the smallest details, like her facial expressions and the words she’d emphasize to make it all sound more convincing. And, if the frown on Gaston’s face and the confused gleam to his eyes were anything to go by, her little act was having a better effect than she had hoped.

“I was too scared to wander through those woods at night, alone, so I went back to that village with the people who were helping me, and slept there. I- I don’t understand! How did you get back here?!”

Gaston mumbled something, trying to make sense of her words. He knew he was drunk, but he couldn’t have been this drunk. Could he?

“The village you went for help. Is it Sabhailte?” Asked Deheune, alternating between looking expectantly at Gaston and curiously at her granddaughter.

“Yes, exactly.” Belle answered as she fought against a smug grin that threatened to take form on her lips. Sabhailte was the perfect cover. Near enough that her lie was believable, far and small enough that no one knew anyone from there.

“You see, Gaston? I was certain you were going to see reason. My sweet Belle is no witch.” The elder woman said in a motherly manner as she petted Belle’s cheek with her calloused, wrinkled hand. “Now go to your bedroom, and later I’ll see if that blow to your head was anything too serious.”

Belle smiled. That was her grandma, never believing anything without proof, even something her own granddaughter had said. Luckily, Belle remembered quite well that the night before, before that whole mess had begun, a distracted waiter accidentally knocked his wooden tray on the side of Gaston’s head. Hard. Deheune would find her proof.

The two women watched him go, confused and unwillingly to his his room. Belle was surprised he didn’t try to shout and argue. Maybe he was suffering more from the amount of drinks he had had last night than she thought. All that alcohol must be fuel to one hell of a headache.

Deheune held both of her shoulders gently, staring into her eyes with relief, and, if Belle wasn’t mistaken, a bit of amusement too. “My sweet Belle. Are you sure you are alright? Is there nothing I can do for you?”

Belle smiled, feeling a bit guilty for lying to her grandmother. “Yes, I’m sure. Thank you.”

“Why must you frighten me to death every time you visit?” Deheune shook her head slightly, a few tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. “You are so much like your mother…” She whispered almost inaudibly before giving Belle a hug that squeezed all the breath out of her body.

“Come. Let’s get you some food. You must be starving!”

She was right. Belle was starving. And she enjoyed a rich breakfast that soon made her sleepy and she realized that she hadn’t slept the whole night. She told her grandmother so and excused herself to go to her bedroom after she was done eating. However, she stopped dead on her tracks when she saw an old basket, made of straw and used mainly for Deheune’s daily morning run for fresh bread sitting on the kitchen counter.

“Grandma… I was wondering if I could take something to the family that helped me as a symbol of gratitude? They were so kind to me, offering to help Gaston should we find him and giving me shelter afterwards…”

“That sounds reasonable. You can remember the way to their house?”

Belle nodded.

“That’s fine, then. When are you planning on going?”

“Tonight if that’s okay with you. I’ll have time to rest and bake them something until then.”

“Under one condition: you will be back before midnight.” The older woman said, knowing that allowing Belle to go out was foolish, but trying to keep her from doing so was even more.

Belle gave Deheune a peck on the cheek and went to her room.  
____________________

“I’m here!” Belle chirped, and when she arrived at The Clearing, Gold was already there waiting for her. Although his face remained serene, she could clearly see his eyes lighting up at the sight of her.

“You came.” 

“I didn’t think it was wise to stand up on a Fae.” She joked lightly as she sat down by the ring. In her left hand, she carried a basket covered with a red plaid fabric. “I- I brought some things for us to eat. I know your kind loves sweet foods, right?”

Belle put her hand inside the basket and pulled out a bundle of fabric slightly bigger than her hand. She placed it on the grass, opening it to reveal her grandmother’s chocolate cake. The widening of Gold’s eyes told her everything.

“I also brought fruit if you want!” She said, her hands inside the basket, searching for the apples she had placed there, before finding them and throwing one to Gold, who skillfully caught it on midair.

“Is this an offering, little human? Gifts for protection?”

Belle giggled. “No, Gold. This is a picnic. Have you never had one?”

Gold lowered his eyes, something Belle couldn’t quite understand clouding them. “Yes, I have. But that was a long time ago.”

There was a silence, in which only the sound of crickets and the wind could be heard, and Belle itches to ask what he meant. But she found it was wiser not to. Yet.

Their friendship was still too fragile, too new. Maybe with time, he’d come to trust her.  
———————————-

Through some miracle, Belle managed to arrive home before her curfew that night. She had been giddy with excitement that her grandmother didn’t seem to suspect anything, easily buying her story about the sweet family that had helped her, and therefore Belle should probably be able to visit Gold more often without much trouble.

She had gone to sleep with a deep feeling of peace, as if for the first time in her life, things were right. So it’s understandable that she nearly jumped out of her skin when she woke up with Deheune yelling outside.

Belle jolted upright, the haze of sleep still clouding her vision, and she tied a robe around herself as quickly as she could, trotting to the front door and praying her grandmother was well.

When she arrived at the front yard, she sighed in relief. Deheune was well, but is seemed as if she had lost control.

“YOU CAN’T JUST GO AWAY!” She yelled at Gaston, who had one foot on the ground, and another inside the very same carriage who had brought them there, the horses at its front well rested and fed after a long stay at the plentiful village, and the charioteer looking like he’d rather be somewhere else than between the fight of two royal families. “SHE WAS PROMISED TO YOU!”

“I was promised a proper princess!” Gaston said, trying to look stronger than the elder woman scolding him. “Not a witch!”

Belle watched confused as the scene unfolded before her. None of them seemed to have noticed her presence, until the moment Gaston spoke to her directly.

“You didn’t think I bought that silly excuse you gave us, did you, freak? I am breaking our contract! I shall not marry you, and my army will leave your battlefield!” 

He closed the carriage door behind him with a loud bang, and soon enough the charioteer whipped the horses, who neighed and began trotting to the nearest road leading to Gaston’s small kingdom.

Deheune turned to her granddaughter, and Belle could see tears in her eyes. “Child… I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t worry, grandma. His troops weren’t being much help to us, anyway. I will find another way to help Avonlea. I know it.”

She gave her grandmother a hug, and marched back to her room with her shoulders squared with determination. And while she knew that she should be scared and worried for her kingdom, one sole word echoed on her mind: freedom.  
______________________

Two days later found her back at The Clearing. She discovered that, once a friendship had been settled between her and the odd creature she now called friend, she didn’t want to stay away from him anymore. Belle found better not to go back right away, as her grandmother might have suspected her affinity for the people she claimed to visit.

Yet, there was still something bothering her, which was one of the reasons she felt she couldn’t wait any longer to pay Gold another visit. There was still a war raging on her kingdom, and they had just lost an ally, as insignificant as their efforts had shown themselves. And she felt like she was to guilt for that.

“A penny for your thoughts, little one. You’re miles away.”

She seized her chance.

“Gold.” She began, warily glancing at him from the side of her eye, where he laid on the grass beside her. “Do you remember my betrothed?”

“How could I forget?” He sneered, twisting his nose in disgust. “What of him? Did he hurt you?” He asked more urgently.

“Well, he broke our engagementl. I can’t say I’m not pleased about this, but there was a reason why we were together. Now, the Ogres are one more step in front of my kingdom.”

Gold lifted an eyebrow. “And I suppose you think I can help you?”

“I hope you can. I’ve always heard that your kind is powerful. But mainly, I needed to get this off my chest, and… Well, you’re the closest I have to a friend.” she explained, and stretched her arm to gently grasp his hand.

The faerie was motionless for a moment, going stiff the moment she touched him and staring at their hands wide eyed. He opened his mouth and closed it several times, before finding his voice again. “Well, I think we may be able to work something out.”

The princess’s eyes lit up. “Really? You can help us win the war?”

“No. I can’t. The Fae are beings of nature. We cannot act against it or it’s will.” He explained and Belle exhaled in disappointment. 

“However…” He locked his gaze with hers. “Humans have always been rebellious little creatures.”

Belle propped herself on her elbows and gazed down at him, wondering where he was getting at and hoping with all her strength he wasn’t just playing games with her.

“Tell me, little one, what do you know about witches?”

That caught her by surprise. “That they’re powerful. And evil.”

Gold laughed, a maniacal sound that sent a shiver through her. “Of course that’s what you heard. After all, any person who is different must be evil, right? Tell me, where do you think a witch’s powers come from?”

“I- I don’t know.”

“Nature! Some humans are so extraordinary and connected to the universe that they learn how to manipulate the energy around them. They crack the little codes in the universe. They understand the border between this world and the next!” He sat up abruptly, his gaze so intense Belle could barely support it. “They aren’t evil, Belle. You only think so because you only heard the story from one point of view.”

The girl’s heart was beating wildly on her chest. “And… and what of it?”

“Would you like to become one? Do you want to learn how to use the power you were born with? You may not stop a war, but you can make even more difference than his army was able to.”

She didn’t even have to ponder it.


	3. Chapter 3

Belle giggled as the cool water engulfed her bare feet when she stepped inside the stream the crossed the Dark Forest. The rocks at the bottom weren’t sharp, just like Gold had promised, and she felt overcome with some sort of childlike glee that made her drop the pieces of her dress she had been holding up so as not to get the hem wet. 

“Happy, are we?” Gold said from behind her as she twirled in the water. For the first time since they had met, he was out of his fairy ring. He had a nervous aura around him, as if afraid that being away from the place where he was strongest would leave him vulnerable. I made her feel honored that he was willing to give up that protection around himself just to help her. Even if he argued that he had only accepted because the moon was full and the fae were more powerful, she knew he would have come anyway should she ask him.

“Have you never been in contact with any water, girl?”

“Oh, don’t be a killjoy!” She laughed and stood still to look at him. “This is more exciting than just being in water! It’s dark and we’re in the middle of the forest!”

He raised an eyebrow at her clear happiness. “We’re not here just for you to enjoy yourself. Can’t you focus for one second?”

“Fine! What do you want me to do?”

He stepped closer to her, kneeling down on the grass at the margin. “Look for pebbles that are different.”

“What? How am I supposed to do that? It’s dark!” She argued as he put his hand inside the stream and began turning and replacing stones at the bottom. 

“Yes, but it’s a full moon!” He pointed upwards, making a few droplets of water fall on his vest. “You should do fine.”

Knowing it was no use to argue, Belle sat down on her heels and began with her task. A few days ago, on their last lesson, Gold had claimed that she needed crystals. What witch didn’t have them?, he had said. Being a princess, she was used to rubies and sapphires, and other crystals very few could buy. But those precious rocks weren’t where the strongest magic was at. And she couldn’t just go home to her grandmother and ask for for a selenite.

Knowing that they wouldn’t get many results out of this expedition, but still wanting Belle to have some crystals to aid her with her spellwork, Gold had arranged this meeting at the creek. Unfortunately, the only time it would be safe to go there was at night, since during the day many people came and went in search for clean water to bathe in or to take home. But they had to play with whichever cards they had.

“This one… looks a bit odd.” Belle said as she held the newfound stone that she had encountered after searching for a few minutes against the moonlight. It was dirty and rough but some of the light came through it.

“Why do you say so?”

“It’s kind of transparent.”

He looked up from what he was doing to look at it, smiling after examining her treasure. “Very good. You found a clear quartz. We can talk about it in our next lesson. For now, try to clean it.”

Belle did her best to take away the layers of grime, but she wasn’t very satisfied with the results, and only put the stone away in her pocket when Gold assures her that there was no way she’d be able to get it any cleaner with nothing but her bare hands.

They must have stayed there for three hours, or four. Belle’s only clue about what time it was was the position of the moon when they finished. She had quite liked the task. The sounds of the stream was comforting to her, and it was intriguing to try to find special crystals amongst the hundreds of ordinary pebbles. By the time they were done, Belle had a pocked filled with many little pieces of clear quartz, a few of pink quartz, some amethysts and one or two jaspers. It was way more than it was common to find, especially when they had been searching for little time and with very little light.

“What did you do?” Belle asked accusingly when the faerie called it a night.

“What do you mean?”

“You bribed some water nymph to bring all these crystals to this part of the creek, didn’t you?”

“Your dress is wet! Leave the gift already so you can go warm up and not catch your death.” He changes the subject, causing Belle to giggle at his childishness. He was always so kind to her, but would never let her thank him. He was such a curious creature, she thought as she sat down next to the basket she had brought, that had been sitting by a nearby rock during their activities.

From the inside, she took a jar of milk that she had mixed with honey, along with some pieces of shiny old jewelry she had found lying around forgotten on her grandmother’s house.

“I appreciate the kindness of the Faeries who guard this stream. I mean you no harm, and to prove you of my good intentions and appreciation for your grace, I offer you these gifts.” She said out loud and placed the objects she had brought with her on a relatively flat rock on the center of the stream.

There were faeries there. There were faeries everywhere, even if they didn’t show themselves to the human eye, and if one wanted to keep a good relationship with them, they always appreciated offerings. The beings that inhabited that creek had been good enough not to prank her or drown her that night. And it was the wise thing to do to show them her appreciation.

“Very good.” He said from a few meter away. “Are you going home now?”

Belle bit her lip, turning to him. “Actually… I can’t. I can’t return before sunrise. I told my grandmother I’d spend the night with my friends. If I come back before that she’ll be mad that I wandered in the forest at night, and she’ll be suspicious.”

“And so what do you plan on doing?” Both of them were walking away side by side away from the stream, knowing it was best if they let the water faeries enjoy their gifts while were they still in their good graces.

The witch fidgeted with her fingers. “I was wondering if I could spend the night here? Would you look after me?”

He hesitated before answering. “Of course I would.”

Belle took that as an invitation to spend the night there but to not speak anymore. The pair was silent as they walked through the woods, listening only to their footsteps and the sounds of the beings that inhabited that place. When they arrived the bushes that marked the entering of the clearing, Gold turned abruptly to his right and continued walking.

“Hey! Where are we going?” Belle asked as she followed him nonetheless.

“You’re all wet, remember? If you sleep out in the clearing, your fragile human body will certainly wake up with a fever and a cold.”

She ignored the comment and continued following him as the forest grew thicker. She trusted him, but she had to admit she had no idea of what he was doing.

“Gold, even if we found somewhere to stay in the middle of the Dark Forest, we can’t just break into a house!” Well, at least she couldn’t, but she had heard enough stories about fae to know he probably wouldn’t mind.

“Worry not. We have already arrived.”

Looking around, Belle saw nothing but trees. But the thing that called her attention is that one of those trees was probably the largest she had seen on her entire life. Not in a matter of height, but it was the broadest one she had ever seen, so much it was unnatural. So much there had to be magic involved. And, on the bottom of it’s trunk, there was a hole just the size for a short person to enter the hollow space inside.

Gold had to bend his knees get through the door, but Belle did so without any problems, tiny as she was. The inside was covered in darkness, even more so than the outside, without the light of the moon to guide them.

Belle heard Gold walk to the center of that space and kneel down. With what Belle could only assume was some pretty advanced magic, he made a spark fly to the old pile of wood that had already been there, quickly making a fire to warm them up.

With the extra light, Belle could finally take in her surroundings properly. The room was just as big as it had seemed from its exterior. The floor was made of soil, and the wood that surrounded them was rough and unpolished. There were chests on one side of the room, near something that had probably once been a writing desk. Near the bonfire, there was a pile of pillows and blankets. 

“Does anyone live here?” She asked and her voice echoed slightly.

“Not anymore.”

His tone was wistful and he looked as if he was far away as he stared at the flames. Belle sat down by his side to warm herself, staying silent as she let the fire’s warmth sweep through her clothes and into her skin for some minutes. As cozy as the situation was, her companion hadn’t spoken in a long while, and she was beginning to get bored.

Belle firmed her hands on the floor and used them to push herself up. Gold didn’t even glance at her, and she took it as a sign that she was free to explore at her will. She ran her hand on the walls near what she assumed was a makeshift bed, where some drawings had been either carved or painted with berries. There were wild animals and trees, and a variety of things found in the native nature, making Belle conclude that whoever inhabited that tree had a good knowledge of those woods.

Just above where one’s head would be should they lie upon that bed, receiving especial importance, there was a rough sketch that the witch assumed had been made by a child, of a man holding the hand of a little boy. Their features were near unrecognizable, but the grown man’s flamboyant attire looked too much like Gold’s for it to be a coincidence. 

“Gold? Is this you?” She asked softly as she ran her fingertips on the drawing. She had no answer, and she wasn’t foolish enough to think that was because he hadn’t heard her. Well, if he didn’t want to tell her, she wouldn’t force him to.

As she hid a yawn behind her hand, her curiosity urged her to move to the other part of the room, where a writing desk seemed to have been claimed by mushrooms and lichen that were slowly growing their way up the furniture. She kneeled down in front of the two chests. They were protected with a copper locker, but they were so old and badly kept they easily gave out under her hands.

Belle didn’t try to muffle the noises of her activity. The lock had rattled loudly before giving in, and their footsteps echoed loudly in the cave. If Gold didn’t want her to touch something, she wanted him to tell her. And even if she wanted to explore at will, he would know what she was doing regardless of how loud she was being when doing it. But not even that stopped her from startling at the loud crack the first chest made when she opened it.

Her eyes widened when she took in all the books contained in there. Most of them were on magic, if the names on their spines were anything to go by, and they were organized by subject. There were books of herbs, then books on crystals, spells and finally books on faeries. 

She was afraid to even touch those leather bound treasures, she had always been clumsy and the last thing she wanted was to damage some ancient magical tome. But there were other books under those she saw, she realized. There was an empty spot in the part a faerie book should be in, and she briefly wondered where the book that should be there was. The spot allowed her to glance at the books hidden under the ones she first saw, letting her see part of a cover of what looked like a children’s book.

Her hands itched to grab one of those books and read the night away, but she didn’t know just how old and how rare they were, and on top of that she was already exploring that “house” more closely than she probably should, so she decided to leave the books be out of respect for whoever used to live there. 

But as a consolation prize, she opened the other chest, and frowned as she realized it was empty, save for some odd strings of yarn.

“Where are the things that should be here?”

“That’s none of your business.” He answered stiffly, finally averting his gaze from the fire to look at her.

Belle sighed. He was acting so secretive about this place, and she didn’t know if she should be offended that he didn’t seem to trust her or worried for him. She closed the chest and crawled closer to him sitting down on his right, before lifting one hand to put it on his shoulder.

“Gold.” She began calmly. “You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want. But you don’t have to act as though I’ll bite you if you talk to me.”

His eyes were fixed on her ear, as if he didn’t want to look at her in the eyes but didn’t want to look away either, and Belle could still feel how tense he was under her hand. That energy seemed to radiate from his entire being. 

“You don’t have to be afraid to tell me more about you. You can trust me.” Belle sighed, leaning against his side, and beginning to feel her eyelids weight. She let herself melt into him as he slid an arm around waist to hold her. 

She untied the ribbons that secured her pouch to her waist, the crystals inside rattling as she placed it on the ground. Her leather boots went next, and she wiggled her toes in front of the fire. The witch felt her companion shifting  
by her side as he stretched his arm to grab one of the blankets nearby, bringing it closer to cover her with it.

He stopped moving once more, holding her in a sitting position with her head on his shoulder, and their backs on the rough wood of the “walls”. The dancing flames were the last things she saw before she closed her eyes, letting warmth envelop her and lull her to a peaceful sleep.  
___________________

“Is this really necessary?” Belle asked as she knotted feathers, herbs, and little bones as thin as sticks (she didn’t want to think about where Gold had took them from) into a rope.

“If you want to keep your house safe from unwelcome spirits and ill wishing Fae, than yes, it is. But of course, feel free to let those beings in!” Gold sassed as he inspected her progress on the Witch’s Ladder he had instructed her to make. 

“Where did you even get these bird bones from?”

“Uh… dead birds?”

“Gold!”

“What? They were already dead! It’s not like they’ll be needing those”

Belle sighed in defeat. “Sorry. You’re right. It’s just I’m so stressed about the ogres, and that I’ve done nothing about them yet. Can’t we just… skip this kind of thing to actively helping my kingdom?”

“Do you learn the complex grammatical rules of a language before you can say ‘hi’ and ‘what is your name’?” He sassed with a raised eyebrow. “There’s still much you need to learn before you can move into such strong magic.”

“Besides” he lifted her chin with his hand, getting her to look at him. “This will protect you and your grandmother from uninvited guests. You see, once you notice the occult , the occult begins to notice you.”

“My grandmother already keeps a horseshoe above the door to ward off Fae. Isn’t it enough?”

“Weren’t you listening to me? Faeries are not the only things you need to worry about, especially with Ostara coming.”

They sat in silence as Belle knotted the ingredients on the piece of rope, focusing on her intent and concentrating her energy into the work she was doing, like she had been taught over her many lessons with Gold, until she finally used all the material she had and muttered a small incantation, like he had asked her to.

“Very well. Leave it here, to soak on the full moon for a night. Next time you come, it will be ready for you to hang near your door.”

Belle fiddled with her fingers, feeling a bit ashamed for having questioning his tutoring. Granted, she was quite nervous about the war, but Gold was helping her solely out of kindness, and being extremely patient with her. She shouldn’t complain.

“Gold, I’m sorry for being annoying. I’m sure you can see my side, but I promise not to question your teaching again.” She said very lowly, but she knew he could hear.

“It’s no matter. I just think you should be protected.” Was that a blush she saw on his cheek?

Belle offered him a shy, pleased smile. “That’s very kind. Thank you.”

The Fae’s teeth were all bared in a maniac grin. “Little one, where has your wisdom gone?! Don’t you know never to thank a Fae?”

Belle smiled even more, her smile nearly matching his own. “You’re not just a Fae, Gold. You’re my friend.”

Then, she settled her hands on the grass and leaned forward, and when her breath fanned over his ear, she gave him a soft kiss on his cheek, a simple, small symbol of her gratitude and affection, swiftly getting up and leaving to be on her way to her house, therefore not having the chance of seeing him gently raise his scaled hand to the place she had kissed and smile.  
___________________

Dizziness spread through Belle’s head, and she felt the ground slip beneath her feet. Before she could hit the ground, however, a pair of wiry arms caught her. The world seemed to spin as Gold helped her lie down on the grass by his fairy ring, and she could already feel a headache beginning to form behind her eyes.

The candles that had been placed in strategic places of the clearing went off, as if sending that the witch’s energy had dropped and that spell casting time was over, leaving the Clearing in near complete darkness.

Gold skimmed his hands through her body in search for any external injuries, and breathed in relief when he found none. “Little one, are you all right?”

Belle groaned before answering. “No. I’m so tired.” And tired as she was, she didn’t think she had the strength to tell him about all the other things she was feeling. Her body felt like it weighed hundreds of pounds, and she was wondering how long it would take before she passed out.

She barely registered not sensing Gold’s presence before he was back. With her eyes closed, she couldn’t see him, but the energy she felt when he was near was unmistakable.

She felt him slide one hand between her back and the grass, and try to pull her up in askance for her to get into a sitting position. She whimpered. She was in no condition to move a muscle, and she hoped she wouldn’t have to verbally tell this to him.

Luckily, she didn’t have to, as he knew exactly what was happening to her. Moving his hand to the back of her head, he tried to lift it slightly, and when he succeeded he placed a cup on her lips. He held it with his other hand, ready to help her drink its content as soon as Belle consented.

Belle, however, moved her mouth away from the cup and murmured a weak “no.” She didn’t move any more, but she did her best to explain her rejection of his help.

“C- can I? You’re a…”

She didn’t get to finish the sentence, but he understood it anyway. Anyone that had been properly educated on how to deal with the fae kind knew that you should never accept any food or drink from them, otherwise they would be taken to the faerie realm and trapped there, and Gold was sure that, smart as the girl was, she wouldn’t forget this detail.

It made him proud, in a way, that she was so clever and perceptive even in her current situation. And it also broke his heart that she ever thought he would trick her.

“Worry not, sweetheart, this will help you, and I promise you will have no debt with me.”

At his reassurance, she nodded and let him aid her with the liquid. It was thick and fiery, like something alcoholic and honey mixed together, leaving a strong taste in her mouth. When she was done, she felt a lot better than before. Life seemed to return to her limbs and oxygen entered her lungs more naturally.

“What was this?” She asked breathily when Gold tore the cup away from her mouth and put it on the grass beside him.

“Just a simple mixture of an elixir with some tea to boost your energy. I should have known you would get after-ritual exhaustion.”

The witch wrinkled her nose childishly. “After-ritual exhaustion?”

“Yes, little one.” He sighed. “This is the first spell you cast that requires a great amount of energy. It drained you, that’s all.”

Oh, yes. They had been doing a spell. That morning, a letter had arrived from her father, saying that there would be a big confrontation with the ogres that night, and asking that Belle would pray for them. She had insisted so much for Gold to teach her something to help them that he had given in and let her try an aiding spell. Now she understood why he had been so reluctant about it.

At least Belle thought that that was what happened. Her brain was getting really cloudy, and she wondered if that was the effect of the elixir.

“Why are you smiling, little one?” Gold asked when she giggled out of the blue.

“My head feels bubbly!” She chirped, inching closer to him. “And ‘requires’ is a funny word!”

“Crap.” Gold’s eyes were filled with concern until it switched to exasperation. “I had forgotten about the elixir’s side effects.”

Truth be told, he hadn’t forgotten about them. That was exactly the reason he had dissolved the substance on tea before he brought it over from his realm. But his little human was so… tiny that even the diluted mixture had been too big a dose.

Belle was still lying down on the grass, looking at him with a barely concealed smile. “It’s so interesting, you know?”

“What is?” He asked half mindedly as he tried to figure out what to do with her.

“You’re a faerie. I mean, you have powerful powers! You’re supposed to be scary!”

“Uhm…” What was he supposed to do? He didn’t know what her curfew that night was, and her Grandmother would be worried sick if she wasn’t back in time, but neither could he leave her at her house in this state!

“But you’re not! You’re very cute. You are adorable, actually!”

That got his full attention, and he gapped at her. Just how strong was that elixir?

“You make me want to hug you! Why don’t we hug more often?”

Now the girl was delirious too. He definitely couldn’t let her grandmother see her that way.  
As carefully as he could, he slid one arm under her back, and the other under her legs, and lifted both of them from the ground. 

“Hugs!” Belle chirped happily and threw her arms around Gold’s neck. Well, at least he didn’t have to worry about her falling down.

Gold breathed in deeply, and put one foot out of his ring. I need to get her home, he told himself over and over again as he stepped completely out of his protective circle, and gave himself a mental kick for not being braver. 

Faeries could survive perfectly outside their rings, and there were some types that were even known for living near or amongst humans without suffering any harm. But he had always been a coward, especially since he had lost the only person that ever made him want to be braver.

But now he had a task to be done, and he wouldn’t back down now. Not when his human depended on him.

He had barely walked two steps towards the forest when he felt the girl nuzzle his neck. “Your hair is very soft.” She giggled and he prayed for strength as a shiver crossed his body. This was going to be difficult. He made the decision to never even get near that particular elixir again.

In the end, it was easier than he had thought it would be, Belle had remained silent save for an occasional chuckle, and he soon arrived at the village. Using a charm, he made them both invisible and free to wander through the village.

He tried to remember all the descriptions Belle had ever done of her grandmother’s cottage, searching for one that matched them all until he found it, just on the edge of the forest. 

“Is this where you live?” He asked just to be sure and she murmured her agreement. No sound at all came from the house, a sign that it was empty and that it would be safe to deliver his little one to her home. He was relieved to walk the next few feet to her front door, wanting to leave her somewhere safe so that she could rest as soon as possible, but his plans were interrupted as some invisible force stopped him from walking through the front door.

The impact took him by surprise, but it only seemed to have hit him, as Belle was still calm in his arms. After a quick logical thinking, he groaned and lifted his head to the top of the door he had just kicked open and saw it there, just like she had told him. A horseshoe to stop faeries from coming in.

And, even more problematic than the old iron objet, hanging very near the door but protected by a glamour she had undoubtedly cast, was the Witch’s Ladder he had helped her make.

“Where are we going?” She asked as she felt him backing away from the door.

“There has been a slight change of plans.”

He worked around the house, trying to find the window that would lead to her bedroom. He didn’t think that Belle would be able to tell her which one was hers in her current state.

Finally, he found the one in which her energy imprint was strongest, and cracked it open with the hand that was on her back, letting the wind do the rest of the work. 

The Witch’s Ladder’s magic was still present here, but Gold was strong enough to cross this weaker spot. He made a mental note to warn her to strengthen the wards around her bedroom next time he saw her.

“You’re going away?” She whined when he set her down on her bed.

“Yes. You need to sleep.” He put one hand on her forehead, transferring calm energies to her. Before she could even protest again, she was asleep. Gold took the charm off of her, so that her grandmother could actually see her when she arrived, or in the morning, if she was already asleep. In either case, Belle would be safe and that was all that mattered.  
_____________________

“Are you in a hurry?” Deheune’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She had just risen from the dinner table, and placed her dirty dishes in the pile they’d wash in the morning (“to go to the river in the middle of the night is to beg for trouble with the water nymphs”, the woman had told her when she was still very young.), and it dawned on her that she hadn’t even uttered a “good night”.

She blushed, ashamed of having been disrespectful. And for the second time that day! Just that morning she had had to tell her grandmother about how she had been “too tired” when she arrived the night before to talk to her. Granted, she could barely even remember arriving home, but that had been the best excuse she had been able to muster up.

“No, grandma. I’m just tired. I was thinking about going to my room to read for a while before going to bed.” She smiled, taking the elder’s hands in hers in a sweet gesture.

“Wouldn’t you like to have some tea with me?” Deheune suggested as she caressed her granddaughter’s hand, trying to persuade her.

“I understand that you’d want to spend more time with your new friends after what happened with Gaston…” his name was said with not an ounce of sympathy, showing the bitterness she harbored towards the man she thought had broken Belle’s heart. 

“But I miss you. I miss our time together, child. Wouldn’t you like to spend some time with me like we used to?”

Belle felt a pang of pain in her heart. Had she really neglected her grandmother that way? She had been so enthralled with the power Gold was teaching her how to wield, and the freedom she felt in their time together, she had forgotten someone who loved her infinitely.

“Of course, grandma.” Belle sighed, and began helping her grandmother prepare the tea. They moved around the kitchen in perfect harmony with each other, seemingly predicting what the other would do next, getting the tea done in no time.

Belle grabbed her cup and went outside, following her grandmother as she crossed the living room, with its fireplace harboring only a delicate flame, as other candles scattered around the room offered most of the light. 

A cool late summer breeze caressed them as they reached the garden. Deheune sat at her old rocking chair, and Belle at her feet, both of them admiring the night sky, beautifully dotted with silver stars that melted into the constellations that Belle had always been awed by.

She too had missed moments like this, she realized, with her grandmother. Moments where they’d be together, and her Deheune would share a bit of the wisdom she had acquired through the years, through stories of great heros or warnings about what lieslied beyond those trees, or just be silent. 

“We need a new horseshoe for our door.” The woman stated when she glanced at the entrance door and noticed just how rusty their old horseshoe was.

“Why? Does the rust weaken its ability to keep faeries away?” Belle frowned “I thought iron could poison them no matter what.”

“Oh, it can still poison them!” Deheune giggled. “But it’s not as pretty!”

Belle giggled along her grandmother, the sound merging with the sound of crickets that were all around them, even though they couldn’t see the little insects. Sometimes Belle mused about Deheune. So skeptical at times, so childish at others.

Just like that, a question pops into the princess’s mind.

“Grandma. Magic, faeries, witches. You believe in all of that.” It wasn’t a question, more of a statement, but Deheune answered anyway.

“I sure do, child”

“Why?”

Her question was met with another giggle. “What are you trying to tell me?”

“Well… you’re not one to believe without seeing…”

“Are you asking me if I ever saw anything of the sort?”

Belle bit her lip, worried about whether or not she should proceed, before nodding.

“Well, there’s no problem about telling you, I imagine.” Deheune drank in one single sip what was left of her (now already cold) tea.

“I’m not going to lie. I thought all of that was bollocks. Lies our parents told us to make us not go in the forest at night, when our young minds didn’t understand the true danger that was out there. I never disrespected any rules, mind you- no need to knock out a pile of stones in the middle of a field when you have no reason to- but I just never truly believed. That was, until your mother came along.”

Belle nodded for her to continue, having already been enthralled by the tale before, but even more so after Collette was mentioned.

“My daughter used to have the oddest tendencies. She’d keep a collection of rocks, leaves, sticks… anything she could find in nature. More than once have I seen her talk to a tree or animal. And she always had that look-“ Her breath hitched as Deheune fought back tears at the fond memories. “That sort of look of someone who is wise beyond her years. You have that look, child.”

Deheune held Belle’s chin on her hand, caressing it.

“But the day I truly began to believe was when Collette was ten. She had gone to The Clearing, to collect those pretty blue flowers that grow nearby. I walked a bit behind her, because I didn’t want her to know I was following her. The forest is a dangerous place for a child after all.”

Belle could see her grandmother’s eyes cloud as she went back to that day, and she shuddered at the mention of The Clearing.

“And… one of them was there. A Fae, probably the one who is occasionally nearby. Green scales, wild hair, eyes of amber… I’m sure you’ve heard tales before. I grabbed your mother and turned our backs before she could protest.”

Belle felt the world slow down and her heart beat faster.

Someone owed her a good explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a tough week, and a tough day, so if you could leave a comment, that makes the author very happy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourselfs, there are quite a few bits of information in this chapter, dearies!  
> Also, sorry for having taken so long to post!

Belle faintly remembered a time when she was younger, when she had stumbled upon the clearing and Gold had told her he had known her mother. She had been so exhausted physically and emotionally at the time she didn’t even ask him anything. It was time to change that.

“GOLD, WHAT THE HECK?” She yelled just as she arrived at The Clearing. The forest was unusually silent, and being there without him had a strange feeling. She didn’t like it.

Huffing with annoyance, she picked a small piece of citrine from her pocket and placed it by the mushrooms that formed his faerie ring. It was a cheap trick to lure Fae, she knew. Making an offering such as a small chip of crystal was hardly going to please him, but maybe if she treated him like some minor Fae he’d be annoyed enough to bother show up.

She was right.

“What is the meaning of this?” His shrill voice reached her ears before she had even gotten up. When she looked at his face, she was surprised with what she found there. Trepidation, and even a bit of fear shone in the depths of his eyes. Fear of her? Oh, this was going to be fun.

“I- I have other things to do, you see!” He scoffed, trying to hide the fact that he had been hiding from her from the moment he heard her yell. If his little human was so angry, than he must certainly be in trouble. The raging fire he found on her cerulean eyes was no good sign either.

“Gold.” Belle began, very slowly, making Gold even more worried. “What do you know about my mother?”

The Fae sighed in relief. He wasn’t going to be murdered by the witch, after all! “I thought you said you didn’t care. Or don’t you remember?”

“I wasn’t thinking straight. I had just ran away from a funeral, Gold! Can’t you make things easy for me just this once?”

Her face softened with the plead, the anger dissipating as his presence calmed her. “Don’t worry, little one. It’s not a secret, you could ask me whenever you wanted. Sit down. Please.”

She did as she was told, sitting with her legs crossed in the spot of grass she had claimed as hers from the amount of times she had sit there. Her heart beat thunderously against her chest, and her mouth went dry at the prospect of learning more about her dear mother.

“Your mother was just like you. A witch.” Belle gasped in surprise,as Gold thought she would. “Little one, haven’t you ever noticed certain things about Collette? How she murmured to the trees like they were friends? How the moon fases affected her mood? How nature was her home?”

Belle’s mind scrambled as everyone of her memories that didn’t make much sense fell into place, and her eyes lit with understanding. “Why do you think she was killed, little human?” He asked, knowing the woman before him was more than smart enough to work that piece out.

“Death by hanging…” Belle’s breathing was pitched. “The w-witch hunt.”?

Gold kept his eyes down, a frown marring his brow, and Belle realized that that was a painful memory for him as well. “Some pixies saw it happen and told me. Your mother had healed a woman in a nearby village and those witch hunters heard of the feat and were set to find her. I’m afraid you know the rest of the story.”

Ignoring everything she had ever been taught when it came to being careful around Fae, she crossed the mushroom barrier of the faerie ring and threw herself against Gold’s chest, her arms flying against his neck, her legs tucked under herself between his crossed legs as she sobbed on his leather vest. 

She remembered her mother lowering her head and sneering when the matter of the witch hunt was mentioned on their dining table, remembered her scolding her father for not caring, and saying that the witch hunters were murderers, no matter what. She remembered Collette talking to Belle after a maid told her the story of an evil witch who was killed on a fire by a prince in shining armor, and telling her to never accept only one side of the story as the truth.

Belle was remembering so many things at the same time that her head hurt, both from the memories and the crying. Discovering the truth felt like losing her mother all over again.

When her sobs had been reduced to little sniffs, she realized Gold’s hand was on her hair, petting her head and gently gliding through her auburn curls. His other hand was on her thigh, near her knee, and his thumb made soothing circles on her skin. It felt quite good. She felt warm and safe and calm in his embrace. But she wasn’t sated yet.

“That doesn’t explain why you knew her. My grandmother said you sought her out like you did me. Why? I imagined you helped me out of… friendship, maybe? Or pity? But… did you train her as well? Why?” Belle was feeling tired and aching, and she wasn’t at all sure if she was making sense.

Gold’s hands stilled, and his body went stiff beneath her. A few moments passed when Belle didn’t say anything or move, afraid that if she did so he’d disappear and leave her alone. 

“Can I trust you, little one?” He asked finally.

“I thought the Fae always knew whether a person was trustworthy or not. Can’t you see our intentions?”

“Yes. We can. But I’m asking this for you to answer.” He said and he sounded almost… scared.

“Of course you can trust me. I’d never betray you.” She answered as she toyed with the ends of his hair like she had wanted to do for so long. It was softer than it looked.

“I- I’ve been searching for a powerful witch for years. That’s why you’ve certainly heard tales of me capturing people to take them to my realm. Mind you, I only take people I sense have potential. Magic is stronger there, and so they can learn the craft faster. Unfortunately, most of them ran away from my protection, seeking to return to this realm, and got lost in the kingdom of Fae forever.”

“Until your mother, that is. She was such a curious little thing. She learned witchcraft without leaving this realm, and became quite good at it. But when I suggested she come with me to the Faerie realm, she said she had fallen in love with the prince of the kingdom of Avonlea.”

“Unlike people say, I’m not heartless. I wasn’t going to stop my apprentice from staying with her beloved. And that’s why I know your mother.”

Belle was silent for some minutes, trying to organize all he had told her on her mind. It was a great relief to know her friend didn’t capture people out of ill will, but there had been trepidation in his voice and some things still didn’t make sense.

“Why do you need a witch?” She felt his heart beat faster in his chest, and pulled back to look at his amber eyes. “Gold, you know everything about me, and you’re the one true friend I have. Can’t I at least get to know you?”

He took a deep breath. She was right and he knew it.

“I want to... talk to someone.” Belle caressed his arm through the poet sleeve of his red shirt, willing him to go on. “Someone who I lost, a long time ago. And powerful as Fae are, we can’t cross the border as well as witches can. I’ve tried for years. It was useless.”

Belle brushed a tear from the corner of his eye and that was the the trigger for him to begin sobbing. Words flew out of his mouth like he couldn’t stand keeping a secret anymore.

“His name was Baelfire. He was my son. He was born half human and half Fae; his mother was a simple woman who wanted to escape a marriage she didn’t want, and getting pregnant was the best way to do so, in her view. She called upon me. After he was born, I took care of him. I loved my Bae so much… but I lost him… I lost him and it was my fault!”

Belle hugged her friend close, so tight she knew she would have probably broken his ribs if he was human. At that point, she was crying too.

“All I want” He sobbed “is to see him once more and tell him I love him. Tell him I think about him all the time and that I’m sorry. That I should have let him try to make me human when we had the chance.”

She tried to soothe him with gentle touches and soothing noises,but she knew she couldn’t allay the pain of losing a child.

Eventually, he stopped crying, and that was Belle’s cue.

“I want to help.” She said with a voice so certain she barely recognized it as her own. Gold looked at her in the eye, looking as if he thought she had told a cruel joke.

“You.. you do?” His voice was so tiny and hopeful she just wanted to hug him harder.

“Yes. I will go with you to your realm.” She professed as she gathered her courage around her like an armor.

In that moment, a loud gasp was heard from the border of the clearing.

Deheune stared at them with a slaked jaw and horrified eyes.  
__________________________

The walk back home was the most terrifying thing that had ever happened to her. Deheune practically dragged her granddaughter along, refusing all and any explanation. When she tried to give an excuse for what she had seen for the third time, the elder held Belle’s hand and gave it a strong slap, making Belle shriek in pain and look at Deheune with astonished eyes. For all the mischief Belle had caused, her grandmother hadn’t ever hurt her physically.

“Save it, Belle. Once we get home, it’s not me you’ll have to answer to.”

Belle’s blood froze and tried not to think about what she meant. She didn’t have to wonder for long, anyway, for when they reached the outside of the house, a carriage with a coat of arms she knew all too well was parked at the front garden.

The door was opened abruptly, making Maurice jump from the seat at the table where he had been, and his eyes widened when he took in the rough way Deheune was carrying his daughter, leaving a red mark on her arm when she released the princess.

“I’m afraid I was wrong, Maurice. The rumors spread by Gaston were true, after all.”

Belle shot Deheune her most pleading look. This couldn’t be happening. This could not be happening.

“She lied to me.” Deheune whispered, clearly emotive because of the betrayal. “But here she is now. And I think she owes us an explanation.”

“Grandma, I- I just went to The Clearing because I wanted to see for myself those flowers you said mama liked when she was young…” Belle lied, begging for her to understand.

“AND IS THAT HOW YOU ENDED IN THAT FAE’S LAP? HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THAT YOU PROMISED YOU’D GO WITH HIM?”

Both other people in the room were scared by the usually calm woman’s outburst, but a quick look at her father’s face told her that he was on Deheune’s side. She was in big trouble, and she didn’t know if she’d be able to talk herself out of it this time.

“Gaston has spread rumors about you being a witch, my girl. None of us believed. Until now.” Maurice walked closer to her, disgust written on his features, and Belle wanted to shout that the woman he had loved had been just like her.

“But we’ll have a long talk about this later. I knew this place was trouble and I let you come anyway. You broke my trust.”

Belle wanted to sneer at the hateful words he spat. She wanted to believe this was all a terrible nightmare.

“I’ve come to personally give you great news. Prince William from the Scarlet kingdom will have your hand in marriage. Unfortunately, he has no troops strong enough to help us, but soon you’ll be way too old to get married and he will be able to provide you a proper life.”

Belle realized she was crying. She wasn’t making a sound, but tears were streaming down her face anyway. She couldn’t believe that she had lost her freedom again. That her father had bound her to someone she didn’t chose again.

“Besides” Maurice continued. “He was the only one who didn’t believe the stories that said you were a witch. And we’ll make sure to keep it that way.”

Belle’s head hurt and spun, and she felt the floor move forward under her feet. Before she could hit the floor, her father’s strong hands saved her, and she laid in his arms, fainted.

_____________________

 

When Belle woke up, she was on her bed. Her room was dark, the sun having already set, and her head pounded from the amount of crying she had done in the morning.

She got up too quickly, and had to lean on a wall to stop her head from spinning. She walked to the door and closed her hands around the doorknob, twisting it, shaking it, doing all she could think of before she accepted that it was locked and what had happened earlier hadn’t been a bad dream.

She searched around for matches, but they had been retrieved from her drawer, and so her room remained in darkness as she was unable to light any candle.

The waning moon didn’t help her much, the silver streak in the sky providing very little light as she tried to open her window and realized that it had been nailed shut. There was no running away. She was stuck.

She sat down on her bed again and hugged her knees, feeling absolutely miserable. But no tears came. She just didn’t have energy to cry anymore. 

A rattling sound came from the door as it was unlocked and opened, but Belle didn’t look up or get out of her fetal position. Something was placed in her bedside table and the person leaved, locking the door once again.

Minutes later, Belle untangled herself, because her back was hurting from being in the same position for so long, and found some bread and tea on the wooden mobile. 

She took the cup to her lips, but placed it down with a noise of disgust when she realized it was cold. She recognized the bread as the one she had helped her grandmother cook on Imbolc, a week before.

Imbolc was one of the witches’s Sabbats, sacred holidays that marked the phases of nature. Gold had suggested baking as a discrete way to celebrate it, and Deheune had been more than happy to help her with it. Oh, how things had gone downhill from then on.

Belle finished eating and drank the whole cup of tea despite it being cold. She needed the energy and she knew it.

She couldn’t stay here forever. She couldn’t lose her freedom after she’d been so close to it. If she had to spend the rest of her life enclosured between stone walls, tied to someone her heart didn’t chose, she’d never be truly happy.

And she’d never quite forgive herself for telling Gold she’d help him and not be able to. Not after seeing such hope in his face.

And so, as the days and nights melted together, and the people she loved refused to talk to her, she sewed together her plan, to go to the only being who might listen to her, her only hope, her dearest friend.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the night of Ostara, the beginning of spring, and another one of the Witch Sabbats.

She knew it because nature was thriving outside her window, because the air had a flowery quality to it, and because she felt stronger magic in the air that day. It felt good.

Every year, there was a huge party in the village square to celebrate the beginning of spring. Everyone was always there. If she didn’t appear, it would raise people’s suspicion.

It was Belle’s best chance at an escape.

Surely enough, her grandmother soon came and ordered her to get ready. Her father had not gone back to Avonlea, under the suggestion of his councilors, who were worried for his safety. He hadn’t complained, seeing as Belle’s marriage to the Scarlet prince was going to be in the village.

Belle thought it had been quite sweet of him to insist the ceremony was there because he claimed “the bride would be more comfortable in a familiar place”. At least she knew he wasn’t a self centered brute like Gaston, but she still didn’t have the slightest intention on marrying him.

The trio walked in silence to the town square, where pink ribbons and candles made the decorations, and the smell of daisies and honey hung in the air. 

There were numerous tables scattered around, and they picked the one which some old friends of Deheune were sitting at. They ate the food that the women in the village had spent the evening preparing, and Belle thought she did a very good job of pretending to be thrilled about her current state. She was about to compliment Mrs. Doyle’s embroidery when her cue arrived.

The small village’s band constituted of two fiddle players, one harpist, one player of bodhrán and one player of flute walked to the center of the square, introduced themselves and began playing a sweet melody that had everyone enthralled. 

When she was sure no one was watching her, Belle got up and ran away the most silently she could.

___________________

“Gold!” Belle whispered, not knowing if someone had followed her and not wanting to give her location to any creature who might be nearby.

He appeared in less than a second, eyes blown wide and slack jawed. She ran straight into his arms and hugged him.

“I missed you.” She murmured into his neck.

He hugged her tight, and it made her happy to see he had missed her too. After that, he pressed her for explanations, which she happily gave. 

She spoke of how truth went out, of her new betrothal and captivity and how she escaped. He listened carefully to every detail, committing to memory the names of everyone who dared hurt his little human.

“Can you-“ She began uncertainly, not knowing how her request would be received. “Can you take me to your land now?”

Gold took a step back, placing his hands on her arms and looking at her in the eye. “Are you sure that’s what you want? You’d be able to leave whenever you wanted, but the people of this world would never look at you the same way…”

“You already know how hateful most humans are of people like you. If you go with me… there will be no hiding your true nature once you’re back.”

Belle’s hand snaked up to his cheek, her thumb gently swiping across his lower lip. “Yes. I’m sure.” She murmured.

She was only doing this for her kingdom, she told herself. But she knew she was lying. She was doing this for the freedom she has always longed for, for the thirst of knowledge about this part of her she had just discovered. And, if the butterflies that were taking flight on her stomach were any clue, she was also doing this for the man in front of her.

“You can’t come yet.”

Belle’s eyes snapped open, and she hadn’t even realized she had closed them. Her brow furrowed as she tried to understand why he would say that. 

“You said your father has arranged for you to be married. If you disappeared now, people would say you ran away from your duty.” He explained to her very calmly. It stung his heart to not be able to gather her in his arms and take her away from this dangerous world where she was kept captive. But this little human was selfless, and she wouldn’t want her kingdom to suffer with a choice she made.

“That Scarlet kingdom is really influent in terms of economy, if the bodachs I talked to are to be trusted. The current king is an entitled manipulative bastard, and he would take offense in your disappearance. Your kingdom cannot afford to be in bad graces with Scarlet and its allies, now can it?”

Realizing he was right, Belle let her shoulders drop. Was that it? She was just going to have to choose between officially dooming her kingdom or her dreams?

“When is your marriage scheduled for?”

She looked up at him again. “The first day of May.”

The corners of Gold’s mouth practically touched his ears as he barked all his teeth in a grin. “Beltane. Why that’s just perfect!”

The wheels on Belle’s brain turned, and she remembered something her grandmother had told her when she was a little girl. The faeries are stronger on Beltane, child. Beware.

The fae held her head in place between his hands, making her look at him. “Are you sure about this?”

“Yes. I’ve said this already.”

“There’s one more thing I’ll need from you. Something you have refused me since the day we first met.”

Her heart stammered in her chest as she tried to imagine what it was. But she wasn’t too worried about it. She trusted him. Belle nodded for him to continue.

“I will come for you, in the night of your wedding, when everyone is distracted and you’ll be able to make a swift escape and makes it look like a kidnapping.”

“However, In order for me to take you with me, little one, you’ll have to give me your name.”

Belle sighed in relief. “My name? That’s it?”

“What? You don’t think I’m powerful enough for you to have to be wary?” Gold faked offense and she giggled lightly.

“Of course I do. That’s why you don’t have it yet. But now… now I trust you.”

Belle gave him a smile that seemed to light the whole clearing up, and he never thought that three words spoken from a wee human would make him so happy.

“So… do we have a deal?” He asked as he extended her hand for her to shake.

“Not yet! If you get my name, I want to get yours too! I know you aren’t actually called Gold.”

He considered that for a moment. It wasn’t just everyone who could ask for that and have it. In fact, no one could ask for that and have it. But she trusted him… and he found he trusted her too.

She didn’t need a damn name to control him, anyway.

“Deal.”

____________________

 

The procession from Deheune’s house to the town square had been a blur to Belle. She barely registered the dress she had been put on, or the white and red decoration on the houses that surrounded the square, on the altar and in the tables that had been set in behind the altar for the later celebration.

However, she did breath in relief when no light but the candles’ reached her eyes. It seemed that the villagers had forgotten (or simply ignored) the hundreds of year old tradition of lighting a bonfire on Beltane. The huge fire, the tales said, would protect their village from the Faeries.It was a pity, Belle thought. For them.

If her father had glanced at her during the walk to the altar, he would have seen a bleak, nearly soulless look on her eyes. But he didn’t. He didn’t care for her enough to have caught a glimpse of her unimpressed and just a bit hopeful expression on her face. Not anymore.

Her betrothed, however, did catch a curious sort of look. Even if she was planning on leaving the moment she had the chance, she thought it was fair to pay a little attention to the man who had agreed to “save” her from a falling kingdom despite the terrible rumors about her. Even if most were true.

He looked okay, she thought. Strong chin, trimmed hair, almond eyes… kind of dull, if she was being honest, but he still looked sweeter and smarter than Gaston had been.

When the couple sat down at the biggest table, surrounded by their family members (the Scarlet family seemed less than impressed with her), they had been married in the eyes of religion, but everyone was well aware that the arrangement would only be valid in the eyes of the people after the consummation of the marriage. And for that she was eternally grateful. This way, she wouldn’t feel like she was breaking a commitment when she ran away. 

The prince tried to engage her with conversation once or twice. She entertained him, as it was polite, but he soon saw that her mind was elsewhere and concentrated on the banquet in front of him.

Although the food was, quite literally, enough for an entire village, it wasn’t near as much as nobles usually presented on their marriages. After all, it was tradition that the bride’s family should pay for the celebration. And with the whole war going on, the rulers of Avonlea didn’t exactly have money to spare.

“Have you heard what I just said?” He had asked her on the second time he attempted conversion, sounding more exasperated than angry. 

No, she hadn’t, and she admitted so with a slight blush on her cheeks. “I’m afraid I’m miles away tonight, your Highness.” She apologized and he nodded, turning his head the other side to try his luck at talking with someone else.

What an odd girl he must find her, she mused. All little girls dreamed and dreamed about their weddings, the dress they’d use, the song they’d dance to, the appearance of their husband… and yet, on her wedding feast, Belle was miles away.

She snorted softly. If he knew what went on in her head, he’d find her weirder still. But he wouldn’t be able to blame her. What she had dreamed about since childhood was happening tonight. But then again, most young girls didn’t long to run away to the forest.

It seemed to Belle that the toasts had lasted a whole week. Each member of each family made a speech, and even a few drunken villagers had their chance to speak. It was tedious.

Belle didn’t have enough fingers to count how many lies had been told. The Scarlet King said that the union would unite both kingdoms, and that he wished the best for Avonlea. Lie. Her father said he hoped her the most happiness she could get. Lie. A villager claimed to be oh-so-emotional over the celebration, because he had always been very close to Belle. An obvious lie, as Belle couldn’t even recognize him. How much were these people drinking?!

She felt like yelling “finally” when it was announced that the dances would begin. She couldn’t stand sitting anymore. Not only that, but the moon was already high in the sky and she was beginning to worry about whether or not Gold was coming for her.

She pushed that worry aside as William took her hands and led her to the first waltz. He was a good dancer, she noticed. Just as she noticed that she was not. She must have stepped on his toes at least twice, and she was trying. Growing up, learning how to dance was never a preoccupation. She would always sneak away to gardens during boring balls.

Her poor groom soon gave up, practically running away from her when the first song was over. Sighting at her failure, Belle raised her head and looked at the moon. She stood there, in the middle of the dance floor, biting her lip and looking at the moon, wondering if she’d be able to play the princess part of she didn’t have this burning desire for freedom . Until someone bowed in front of her.

“What makes such a lovely bride so worried?”

The figure asked as it lifted its head, allowing her to look into sable soulful eyes, matched by high cheekbones and a sharp nose, all framed by a dark blond hair so soft looking it made her hands itch to touch it.

She’d recognize him anywhere.

“Forgive me, gentleman. I was merely afraid that someone had forgotten about me.” She teased as he held her waist and right hand and led her into the new song.

“Oh? You don’t look like the sort of person easily forgotten.”

“Thank you, sir. But worry not, I think I found him.” She leaned in close to his ear, uncaring if everyone saw. “Even if he’s hiding beneath soft human skin.”

His right hand gripped her waist more tightly, and he grinned. “You are a smart one. Are you ready?”

Belle looked around one more time, her gaze taking in the place where the best moments of her childhood had had been and lingering in the only two people she had left, both occupied talking to the Scarlet family. But she wasn’t sad. This isn’t goodbye. Not forever.

“Yes, I am.” She said at last.

Gold took one more breath, his heart was beating wildly in his chest. This really was happening. 

“Then tell me, little one. What is your name?”

She gazed into his eyes, so deep and full of stories. “Belle” She surrendered at last.

The Fae took a sharp breath, not used to having someone give him as much trust as his little one had just given him. Belle. It was a beautiful name. Fitting. He would treat it with respect.

“Rumplestiltskin.” He whispered into her ear. 

And, leaving nothing more than a scent of flowers and magic in the air, they were gone.

______________________

 

It turned out that the faerie realm was nothing like Belle had imagined. There were no cute little houses on hilltops or butterflies flying around innocently.

The Fae realm was twisted. Beautiful, but beautiful as twisted it can be. Things looked right, and wrong, at the same time. Shadows cast light, and light was dark. It was weird. It was wonderful. 

Rumplestiltskin had released her as soon as he was sure she had found footing, allowing her to survey the area with her curious little gaze.

He soon nodded, becoming her to follow him, which she did with slight difficulty, as she tried to follow his steady pace at the same time she drank in all of her surroundings.

“So… Rumplestiltskin, huh?” She teased in attempt to get him to talk to her after five minutes of walking.

“Yeah. My parents clearly didn’t like me.” 

She was put off by how bitter he sounded. It hadn’t been her intention to offend him, and she said that much, reaching out and holding his hand in hers as they continued their trek in silence.

Belle was still trying to make sense of her current situation when her companion raised one scaly hand and pointed forward.

“There. That’s where I live.”

Still expecting to find a cozy little cottage, Belle found herself quite surprised when she looked up away from the strange plants that had caught her attention to an enormous stone castle imposing itself in front of her.

“That’s- That’s bigger than my castle!” Belle gaped. Rumple completely ignored her, leading the witch closer and closer to the big construction of rough blocks.

Tall bars of metal rose up to make a gate, intertwining like snakes at the top. They opened at Rumplestiltskin’s command, and he took them across the gates, through a garden filled with plants Belle recognized from the forest and a few more she had never seen in her entire life. 

She wanted to spend more time on that peculiar yard, but rumple kept walking and she knew that if she didn’t follow him, she’d get lost.

The castle reminded her of one she had been taken to when she was really young, in the lands of an ally. The decoration was much richer than it had been back home, with tapestries and carpets hiding the cold stone. Trinkets were scattered everywhere, and she couldn’t look anywhere without something catching her eye. 

“This is the great hall, Belle.” He said when he stopped in the middle of a rectangular room, delighting in the use of her given name, now that he had it.

“We will take our meals here. But your training will be in the towers.” He pointed to the open doors that led out of the great hall. “Which would be the left row of stairs. Your chambers are a few steps up the right row of stairs. I will show them to you later, when-“

“RUMPLESTILTSKIN!” An unfamiliar voice shouted merrily before,and a man with a skin so clear it shone unnaturally came running up the right row of stairs, wearing a ridiculously big top hat and a smile that reached both his ears.

“I was afraid you wouldn’t be home for tea time!”

“Tea time?!” Rumple spat, turning to the man. “It’s past midnight!”

The stranger laughed. “It’s always tea time!”

Exasperated, rumple sighed and rubbed his temples. “Belle, this is the Hatter. He works for me.”

“Oh! So this is the human girl you’ve been talking about!” He leaped forward and grabbed Belle’s hand, startling the girl out of her skin. “This old man talks about you all the time! He was so excited when you said you were coming, he looked like a hyperactive toddler on sugar!”

Rumplestiltskin scowled darkly at the other faerie. “That would be enough, Hatter.”

“That isn’t your name, is it?” Belle asked now that she felt more at ease with him. If Rumple trusted him than she surely could.

The Hatter laughed. “Of course it’s not!”

“Than what is it?”

He raised an eyebrow in amusement. “You think I’m telling you? I may be mad, but I’m not stupid!”

“That’s not fair! Rum just said my name, why can’t I know yours?” The former princess stomped her little foot, not strong enough to make any loud noise but enough to show her frustration. With the corner of her eyes, she saw that her old friend was more than a bit amused with the situation.

“Because I!” He pointed a finger up when he spoke, and Belle realized she knew where this man’s habit of speaking with his hands came from. “I know there would be dire consequences if I ever was to take advantage over you. You underestimate how much old rumple here likes you!”

The Hatter moved to pat his friend on the shoulder, but he pushed him away with a sneer. “I said that would be enough. Save your tea for tomorrow morning. I’m going to show our guest her chambers.”

He then led her up a tall tower, with windows lighting the staircase every now and then, until they reached a door that looked like it was made of copper so polished she could see their faces reflected upon it. Inside was a very simple room, with a tidy bed on the center and the usual types of furniture one would expect to find in a room. Except for one detail. 

The room was all covered in plants. Vines hand to the wall and made her bed frame. Flowers circled her mirror and the window, and Belle’s heart leaped at that wonderful indoor garden.

“I thought that since you liked the forest so much-“ rumple said from behind her, a bit afraid of her lack of response. “I’d make your room look a bit like one. But I can change it if you want.”

Belle turned to him, grinning like a loon. “It’s perfect! Thank you so much!”

She leaned forward and hugged him, drawing back only after half a minute. “Thank you for doing this for me.”

For a moment, Belle wondered if she had accidentally cast a stunning spell on him. He was motionless and gaping at her, the poor man. He only came back to himself when she raised an eyebrow and lifted her lips in a cheeky smile.

“N-no matter.” His golden skin looked darker somehow. “Meet me in the great hall after you wake up. We will begin the next step of your training immediately if this is okay for you.”

Belle nodded her understanding and was left alone to enjoy her new room.

That night, she went to sleep knowing all her dreams were coming true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, people! I’d like to thank you all for the support you’ve been giving me. Seriously, your comments mean a lot.
> 
> I’m afraid it may take some time until I can update again, so I hope you have double enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

It turned out that by “begin your training immediately”, he really meant “begin your training immediately.” After the sun (or what served as the sun in the faerie realm) had risen up high in the sky that day, Rumplestiltskin had taken his apprentice on a tour around the castle, and then immediately to his tower, so that they could study.

Belle didn’t mind. She had always liked learning and practicing her craft made her feel truly home. It didn’t hurt that she had a soft spot for her teacher, either, and in a few weeks in the Fae realm she and her magic were already flourishing.

That day, he had also listed the rules she would have to follow. They were relatively few. Don’t enter in the rooms that were forbidden (“they were so for a reason”), don’t go out of the castle without his or the Hatter’s company (“not all faeries had good intentions. You don’t want to find out what happened to the other humans I brought here”) and don’t try any new, complex spells without his supervision. Truth be told, she was experiencing more freedom than she ever had in her life, and it thrilled her.

The Hatter was another nice surprise. He had seemed a little too much at first, but after getting to know him better, his eccentricities and flamboyance were way more amusing than anything else. The two of them would share lovely conversations over tea, and he’d always keep her company when rumple was away doing gods-know-what. It made Belle happy to know he had a friend other than her. And it made her happy to know that the Hatter was also her friend now.

But even their company and her apprenticeship couldn’t hide the fact that, after a few weeks, she was begging to miss her family.

She was still angry at them, of course. They had treated her like some exchange coin, and two times, too. But Belle couldn’t stop thinking that maybe it had only been a spur of the moment decision, maybe they didn’t mean the horrible things they said to her, maybe they were regretting everything now that they thought she had disappeared.

And her feelings must have shown on her face, as one day, after her lessons, Rumpletiltskin frowned and asked her.

“Are you okay? You’ve been acting weirder than normal these days.”

Belle froze, her hand raised as she stopped moving just before storing one of the books they had used away in the shelf. She sighed, letting her arm drop and clutching the book to her chest.

Rumpletiltskin closed the distance between them, putting an arm to her shoulder and squeezing gently. “You can tell me.”, he assured as he noticed her biting her lip in hesitation.

“I know I can.” She replied. “But I don’t want to sound ungrateful.”

He took his hand away quickly, as if he had been burned. “You want to go away.” He stated in a pained voice, making Belle turn to look at him with a frown. Why would that be the first thing to come to his mind?

“No, of course I don’t!” She assured him with a hand to his cheek, staring into his wide, fearful eyes. It was funny, she thought, if not concerning. She had never known him or any of his kind to be scared. Even if she wanted to go away, she was sure he had the means to hold her there.

“It’s just…” she bit her lip. “I miss my family. Even though they weren’t very good to me in my last year with them. But they are still family, and I wonder how they are doing without me.”

Rumplestiltskin sighed with relief. For a moment, he had been so afraid he had somehow ruined things between them so much that she wanted out of their deal, he couldn’t be happier that she simply wanted to see her family. Even though he doubted she’d be very well welcomed, he didn’t see the harm in accompanying her to a visit to the human realm.

“Oh, I see.” He answered simply as Belle visibly relaxed at his calm. “What do you suggest?”

Belle’s gaze dropped to their feet, her hands fidgeting together. “I don’t know.”

“Really? Don’t you have a specific day you’d rather visit them or something?”

Her heat shot back upwards to look at him. “Visit? I don’t think that’d be a good idea, Rumple.” 

She shivered at the thought of what might happen if she actually appeared to her family. What would she tell them, and how would they react? Certainly, the truth wasn’t an option, and she couldn’t think of any reasonable explanation for her disappearance that would allow her to run away again later.

“Don’t you know of any sort of magic that would allow me to see them… without being noticed?”

The trepidation was obvious on her voice, and Rumplestiskin silently cursed her family for not having taken better care of her. They didn’t deserve a precious person such as Belle. Nevertheless, if she wanted to see them, he would help her however he could.

“Go, eat something and have a bath. Then stay in your room and meditate. I’ll come for you soon enough.”

______________________

The cold air hit Belle’s skin as she rose from the warm bath. She quickly enveloped herself with a towel, which she simply dropped to the ground when she was finished with it. To this day, she didn’t know if the fae had need for bathing and chamber pots, being otherworldly beings and all, but Rumplestiltskin had certainly remembered to provide her with everything her human body needed.

Belle tip toed to her bed, picking up the golden silk nightgown, and pulling it over her head. She tied a fluffy white robe around herself, and took a deep breath. She didn’t know what rumple had planned for her, and, even though she trusted him implicitly, she had to admit being slightly afraid. No sort of magic was child play, and she knew it.

Following his instructions, she sat down on her bed with her legs crossed. In little time, her breathing had reached a peaceful rhythm, and her mind was in a pleasant state of both numbness and awareness.

She could have been there for five minutes or five hours, but due to her relaxed state, she didn’t know. The fact is that, at some point, the door creaked and Belle could feel her friend’s presence inside the room.

She heard his steps on the floor, walking around the room and stopping every now and then. He was lighting candles, she realized when the soft scent of smoke hit her nostrils.

Soon, he came to her side, standing by her bed. He called her name softly, afraid to startle her. She nodded, acknowledging his presence and willing him to go on.

“Certainly you’ve read about Astral traveling during your time here?”

She nodded again. Belle remembered reading about the subject one day when Rumpletiltskin was away. It wasn’t a particularly heavy volume, but it had had all the information she needed to understand the topic.

“Is it fine with you if we try that?” He asked gently, his warm voice washing over her body like a caress. “Do you want me to explain more about it?”

“No, it’s okay. I’m willing to try, and I think I know all I’ll need.”

“Very well.” Rumpletiltskin answered after a heartbeat. “Lie down.”

She did as he asked, placing the whole of her body on the soft mattress. Her hands had been lying on her sides, but something hard and cold touched her left hand.

“Hold this -with both hands, of you will- while you try. It will make things easier for you.”

Holding the object on the top of her belly, she realized it was a small crystal tower. “Blue calcite”, he clarified when she asked.

“You know what to do?” The fae asked once more, wanting to be sure she wouldn’t in any way hurt herself by having all the energy that was being gathered in the room backfiring on her face.

She nodded and began focusing on her energy points. Once she was aware of her spirit, she tentatively tried lifting it from her body. No success.

It took her several minutes of trying and failing, but, eventually she felt herself lift away from her body. It was the strangest feeling, like a bucket of cold water had been thrown on her head when she left the warmth of her human flesh. The fright made her lose focus and come back to her normal state, her eyes opening as the feeling of peace she had been building up deserted her.

Rumpletiltskin lifted an eyebrow and smiled with empathy. “That’s normal. The first time in such a bizarre condition is never easy.”

After certifying himself she was okay, he encouraged her to try again. And so she did. But this time, when the cold met her soul, she had been ready for it. She felt her conscience leave her body, and her vision became a blur of light and colour as she searched for the place she wanted to go. She knew she only had until the candles burned out, and there was no time to lose.

The floor seemed to disappear behind her as her spirit crossed dimension and land, and she had barely any time to gather her thoughts before it was there again. And when it did, Belle looked around to find herself at her childhood room in her father’s castle.

She smiled as she looked around. She had done it! Completely leaving one’s body and visiting a faraway place was no small feat for a human, and she hoped Rumple would be as proud of her achievement as she was.

Heading for the door, she conjured her mental map of the building to her mind’s eye. It had been over a year since she had been there, and the last thing she wanted was to get lost in the huge estate when no one could even see her, much less help her. 

As she made her way to the throne room, the witch wondered if she was in the right place. Had her father returned already? Or had he remained at Deheune’s cottage? If the latter was true, she hoped she had enough energy to make the trip there, although it probably wouldn’t be to hard, considering magic was stronger closer to the Dark Woods. But if her father was in the castle, she wasn’t sure if she’d have the emotional strength to visit her grandmother later. Not after the way she treated her after seeing her with Rumple.

Two guards walked past her in the stone corridor, their metal armor clanking against the floor, and began doing the same path Belle was. The tallest one was a lieutenant, by the looks of his armor. The other one, with darker skin and hair, and a less intimidating physique was most likely a squire. The former princess felt for him. It must be difficult to be learning to protect a kingdom that is falling apart with war. Not much later, they arrived at the door to the most important room of the castle, with its imposing mahogany double doors and golden knob.

Even if she was able to cross realms, Belle wasn’t quite sure if she could cross matter, so she waited for the knights to open the doors and got in after them, before it could close. Her eyes teared up when she took in the room. The room where she had grown up seeing treaties being signed and decisions being made was now in sheds.

Well, not literally. But all carpets and paintings had been removed. The long table, usually filled with various pieces of parchment, now held a map of the kingdom, with wooden figurines marking the battleground that Avonlea had become. More than half of her father’s council was absent, either because they fled or because they died, and Belle could feel the bitterness and despair in the air.

But these things didn’t surprise her. Her kingdom had already been like this even before she left. What truly nearly sent her to her knees was her poor father. Once so big and imposing, he now looked little and helpless on his throne. His face was pale, his eyes hopeless, and he had lost more weight then Belle would like to admit. And, at his left side, was a face she had hoped to never see again.

“Gaston” she whispered in disbelief. He was sitting at the chair designed for the king’s heir- Belle’s chair!- and she hoped against hope that it didn’t mean what she knew it did. But, as the knights that had arrived with her directed their message to the dark haired brute, she could deny it no longer. Her father had signed away Belle’s throne to him.

It’s not like she had always dreamed of it, she told herself. It was something that she had been quite happy to run away from, in fact. But, as she looked at that odious man, sitting so smugly on her throne, she realized that it wasn’t ruling, or Avonlea she had wanted to run away from. It was her chains.

But her people had nothing to do with her desire to be free, or with the tight rules imposed on the girls of aristocracy, and she shuddered to think of what Gaston’s command would bring upon them. Unable to stop herself, she stepped closed to the thrones to listen to the message the guards had brought.

“We are ready to begin the process, sire.” One of them, with broad shoulders and hair like flames said. “At your command, the village will go down.”

Belle felt her blood freeze in her veins. In the middle of an Ogre War, would could they possibly want with a village?

“Gaston.” The king turned his eyes to his heir. “Are you sure of this? Can’t we at least take the time to evacuate Woodtown?”

“No, we can’t. Send the word to your men, general. You can burn the whole village.”

Maurice sighed, but it was clear he no longer had the strength to argue. Gaston was as good as the official ruler, and it filled Belle with dread. She ran up to the table in hopes to find some answers, but unfortunately they were exactly what it looked like.

Woodtown, a quaint village that hadn’t been reached by the ogres yet but was in their way had been marked with drawings of flames made with coal. Belle raised a hand to her mouth to hide her gasp. It was an innocent town filled with innocent people. She refused to believe what was right in front of her. 

Behind her, Gaston patted Maurice’s back. “You have to understand, my friend.” He began, triumphant. “Burning down this village will surely delay the Ogres’ advances. And seeing dead people might even make the believe there’s nothing to be done anymore and they’ll turn around! It’s not like the loss of that particular town will make a great difference to our economy, anyway.”

“Yes, I suppose so…” the other man murmured.

Belle wanted to scream in outrage. She did, in fact, open her mouth and put out all her anger, but nobody heard her. She blamed her soul’s lack of vocal cords for that. Forgetting everything about subtlety, the witch began to shout, cry, and unsuccessfully try to call attention to herself. They couldn’t do this. She would NOT let them. She didn’t know if Gaston was evil or just so dense that he actually believed in what he had just said, but she was wise enough that all the bloodshed would be for nothing.

As she crawled by her father’s knees, trying to get him to notice her, she felt an energy pulling her away, like strings that she had pulled to arrive there and that now were willing her back to where she came from. She tried to grip the floor, the throne, and even Maurice’s clothes, but it was stronger than her, and she was soon being pulled into a vortex of colour and pure sensation.

_____________________

Her body felt too tight. That’s the first thing Belle noticed. Her skin pressed at her uncomfortably. Had she really lived like this during her entire life? 

Next, she felt warm, more than was pleasant. Heat thrummed just beneath her skin, and everything felt utterly wrong for a minute.

After she had gotten used to her body once more, she began coughing up. Her lungs were filled with smoke from the ritualistic candles that had just burned out.

Belle opened her eyes just to close the again when the light was too intense. She blinked a few times before it felt normal again, and the first form she actually made out was Rumpletiltskin looking at her with concern.

“Dearie? Are you okay? You were away for a long time for a first try.” He asked as he pressed a wet cloth to her forehead.

She took in his words and shook her head, tears slipping past her eyelashes. “No, it’s not!” She cried. “And it’s all my fault! My fault that they’ll die!”

The faerie made her sit up, confused about the situation but wanting to help her _so much_. He sat down on the bed and tentatively put her arms around her waist, and she willingly climbed into his lap, crying into his silk shirt as she dropped the blue calcite tower that had aided her on the bed.

“Don’t worry, love. It will all be better, you’ll see.” He cooed as he rubbed soothing circles on her back, at loss of what else to say.

“It will?” She asked when her sobs had allayed, sounding so hopeful Rumpletiltskin knew he’d say yes even if it weren’t the right answer.

“Of course. Look at what you can do already, my sweet girl. There are some faeries that wouldn’t go as far as you did today. Soon, there won’t be anything you won’t be able to master.”

Belle let his words wash over her and offer her hope. She could not forget why she was there. For her friend, yes, but also for her people. And she knew, deep in her heart, that she would take back her crown one day.

She could explain him what happened later, she thought as she settled herself more comfortably on his lap. For now, she’d allow herself to simply bask in his assurance and dream of a better future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for having taken so long to post this. Hopefully it won’t take as long for the next chapter. Please tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!! What we have all been waiting for! I hope you like it

Days became weeks and then months. Belle became every day a more skilled witch. But Mabon, the second harvest and the day that marked the beginning of Autumn was arriving, and she still didn’t know how to help Rumple.

He wanted to talk to his son. His son was dead. She came to the obvious conclusion that she’d have to find a way to communicate with a spirit. But not just any spirit, that was easy to do, she had to summon someone specific. And that would be a bit harder.

Belle walked down the stairs to the great hall that day biting her nails. She had been planning on contacting Baelfire on Samhain, the next Sabbat, when the veil between this world and the next would be thinner. But that wasn’t even two months away and she was begging to question her plan.

“Happy Mabon, little Belle!” The Hatter greeted warmly from where he sat (alone) at the Great Hall’s table, one hand holding a teacup and the other waving at her. “Come sit with me! I made special apple and cinnamon tea for us!”

Belle smiled shyly and sat down, accepting the teapot he gave her to fill her own cup. “Happy Mabon, Hatter.”

He squinted his eyes at her. “What’s wrong? You shouldn’t be sad on Mabon! We’ll even go out to play pranks on humans tonight! And don’t tell me nothing’s wrong, I know you better than that.”

Belle sighed and looked around, certifying that the master of the household wasn’t hiding in any shadow.

“Hatter, I’m worried. The best time for communicating with spirits is coming, and I don’t know what to do about Baelfire! Rumple has only mentioned what he needed me for once, and I have too little details for a proper spell!” She accidentally dropped too much sugar into her tea during the confession, but she was too worn out to even notice.

“Oh, so that’s what it’s all about. You shouldn’t worry about that!” The Hatter brushed the matter off like it was nothing. “There’s a very effective method to getting information you want from someone, you know? You’re a smart girl, I would have expected that you’d know.”

He had leaned in and began speaking in a secretive tone. Belle could see his purple eyes clearly, and she leaned even closer to hear him better.

“It’s an ancient and terribly effective technique, it exists since the first days of humankind.”

“What is it?” She whispered, and he leaned even closer, to the point his breath brushed her ear. 

“SPEAK!” He shouted, making Belle squeak in surprise and jump away. Her left ear rang because of the loud noise and she scowled at him.

“Must you do that?!” She asked angrily but was ignored by the hatter, who sat back and continued scolding her.

“Why don’t you just talk to him?! A few questions, that’s all it would take to get the information you want!”

“Is it, though?” She lifted her eyebrow. “You know how Rumple is when it comes to that subject. He doesn’t like to talk about it. Maybe I could convince him to give me the information I need, but only because I need it to help him. And even so, I’m afraid that he’ll act all standoffish if I try to talk to him about, you know, personal things.”

Belle finished biting her lip and looking down at her own reflection on her tea. The Hatter was silent for a small moment before he laughed.

“Oh, my darling Belle.” He shook his head fondly. “I’ve said this on your first day here and I’ll say it as many times as it takes for you to understand it: you underestimate how much old rumple likes you.”  
___________________

Belle mentally checked the contents of the basket she was carrying as she walked further away from the castle, delving deeper into the garden surrounding it. She could vividly remember putting the pastries she had cooked the day before and milk inside it, but she had the sneaking superstition that she had forgotten about the honey and the fruit. She’d have to forgo that, though. She was already late for her arrangement and she was not crossing the corridor of human eating plants again.

She could already see her goal - an imposing tree with golden leaves starting proudly between the shorter ones- but it took at least two more minutes to arrive at its base. She couldn’t know for sure. Time worked in a funny way in that realm.

Belle leaned her back on the coarse bark and slid down to the ground, stretching out her leather covered legs before her. That was another freedom that she could indulge now. No more heavy skirts and tight corsets, she was at liberty to use more practical garments that would have the ladies in her father’s court nearly faint at their impropriety.

She was spreading out the goods she had brought on the grass when her companion made his presence known. 

“What is this, dearie? A picnic? I have better things to do, you know?” Rumplestiltskin mocked as he hanged his heavy vest on a branch of a nearby plum tree.

“Better than spending some time with me?” Belle blinked innocently and then looked at him from beneath her lashes, making the both of them laugh at the farce. The witch might have a heart filled with light, but they both knew she was no naive little princess any longer.

“You’re late, Rumple.” Belle pointed out as she selected a peach tart from the wooden bowl filled with baked goods and brought it to her lips, encouraging her friend to do the same. “What kept you?”

The Fae rolled his eyes. “The Queen. Again.” 

Belle had to stifle a giggle behind her hand. It had to be at least the fourth time that Queen Regina, the ruler of the Forest court, called upon Rumplestiltskin to complain about her new step daughter. And powerful as he was, he could not afford to say “no” to their local queen.

“Same thing as always?”

“Same thing.” He sighed as he took his first tart. He moaned as it dissolved in his mouth. “This is delicious. Where did you get this from?”

Belle stuttered before she could answer. “I, uh, baked them myself.” So much for sounding natural.

“You baked them?” His eyebrows shot to somewhere near his hairline. “Since when do you bake out of your own free will?”

“I know it’s not my favorite activity…” Belle poured some milk in a porcelain mug with a flower pattern. “But can’t I cook to please my best friend?” She said as sheepishly as she could.

She raised the mug in offering, but his clawed hand shot up to curl about her wrists. “You want something. What is it?”

He narrowed his eyes when she didn’t answer. “What. Is. It?”

Belle sighed. She had planned on easing him with a soft snack before she had to get to that part, hoping he’d be relaxed enough to just tell her what she wanted to know. But she needed him to speak, so it might very well just be now.

“Rumple. I want to help you. I want to help you find Baelfire.” He let go of her wrist but his whole body stiffened, and she placed the mug on the ground again, her eyes cast downward. “But there are things I need to know. Things I want to know. Especially if I want to have a ritual ready in time for Samhain.”

She didn’t need to tell him the connection between Samhain and necromancy. He understood her and she knew it. 

“So will you please help me help you?” Belle begged softly, meeting his gaze again.

She held her breathing for a few seconds, afraid to move and startle him. His whole body radiated tension, but he found his voice regardless.

“What do you want to know?” He muttered so softly she nearly didn’t hear. 

The witch chose her words carefully, happy at her achievement but still wary. “You said you lost him, and it was your fault. Can you tell me why you think that?”

Rumplestiltskin took one fortifying breath. Which turned into two, and then three, until he felt like he could speak despite the lump that had formed in his throat. 

“When he was fourteen, he began getting troubled at my lack of aging. He pointed out that he’d grow up, and have his own family, but I’d still be trapped in this ageless form. And eventually, he’d die, and I wouldn’t be able to accompany him. He didn’t think it was fair.”

He stopped to play with a little pink flower standing out from the rest of the grass by his side, gathering strength to continue. Belle let him have this moment, and pretended not to see the moisture pooling in his eyes.

“We made a deal. He was well versed in witchcraft and the occult, being my son, and I promised him that if he could make a spell to turn me human, I’d let him try it on me. But I didn’t expect him to succeed. To turn a faerie into human… that’s supposed to be impossible. You can’t imagine how surprised I was when two years later, he came to me with a manuscript that, no matter how much I studied it for a problem, seemed like a flawless spell to do exactly what my son wanted.”

“He needed only one other thing to make the spell work, besides the ingredients he had already studied and gathered, that is. He needed a bit of my magic. I refused. I never-“ he stopped the narrative to clean his eyes of unshed tears. “I never wanted it to work. I was a coward. I was so afraid of losing the power I held that I told him that I wouldn’t help with the spell, that he had to find his own way.”

“I thought he’d give up, hoped he’d give up, but he didn’t. He ventured all the way into the Unseelie court’s domain to seek advice-“

He was interrupted by Belle’s gasp. That was definitely not good. The Unseelie court consisted mostly of the darkly-inclined faeries, and no offense was necessary to bring their tricks upon oneself. If Baelfire went looking for them he must have been truly desperate.

“And someone -I never got to know who- told him to go looking for a witch in a human village. She had what he needed according to them.” Rumple’s face twisted in pain and rage, his fists curling at his side.

“When he arrived, there was no witch. And there was a reason for that, too!” He giggled maniacally. “The place was in the middle of a massive witch hunt. Can you guess what they did to my boy when he came looking for magic?”

Suddenly, Rumplestiltskin began weeping, like he had that day in the forest when he had first told her of his son, hugging his legs and turning himself into a trembling little ball. “I ruined them. I destroyed that miserable little village. I made their crops wither and their animals run away. But no matter what I did to them, it will never erase the fact that it was me who killed Bae.”

His voice was so pained and hoarse from crying, and she leaned forward to hug him. Even if time in the faerie realm was the same as in the physical realm, Belle wouldn’t be able to tell for how long she stayed there, running her hand through his locks and making cooing noises.

Eventually, he calmed down enough for her to judge it safe to talk to him again. “I’m sorry, rumple. That should give me enough information for the spell. But… would you happen to have anything that belonged to him that I could use?”

He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came. His throat felt like it was on fire, so he just nodded. Belle took the chance to offer him the mug of milk again, hoping it would help him if he drank something.

Belle had never realized how good she was with words until that moment. With some miracle, she was able to turn their conversation to something more pleasant, like the gossips about other faeries and the newest mischief the Hatter has gotten himself into.

Tomorrow she was going to spend the whole day at the castle’s library, formulating the best Spirit Contacting ritual possible, but tonight, she was happy to just eat sweets under the stars and let a faerie’s twinkling laughter to lull her into peacefulness.  
_________________________

The next morning, when she woke up in her room (funny, she could swear she had fallen asleep outside), there was a beige woolen shawl draped over her writing desk, with a note sticked on it.

“Baelfire’s favourite shawl”, Rumple’s elegant handwriting told her. Wasting no time, she changed into fresh clothes and got to work. She wasn’t sure of what she was going to do, but she was resolute about what she was not: letting her friend down.

____________________

 

The day of Samhain was upon them, the leaves whispered as they fell to the ground.

The day of Samhain was upon them, the crows cawed.

The day of Samhain was upon them, the minor faeries celebrated as they prepared to cross the barrier between human and faerie world to wreak havoc on the mortals.

“It’s Samhain!” The Hatter celebrated as he (quite loudly) entered the great hall in the last morning of October, followed closely by a very grumpy Rumplestiltskin. It was funny, Belle mused, that the Hatter apparently enjoyed every type of celebration there was. Since she had arrived, there hadn’t been one Sabbat, not even one change of the Moon fase that he hadn’t cherished. Maybe it was because of his joyous personality. But probably it was just an excuse for him not to work.

“Indeed, Hatter.” She answered him as she mixed her tea in a clockwise direction, seeking to attract luck to the day ahead and tried to keep her voice as calm as possible despite the fear coiling in her stomach.

The two men (or rather, fae) sat down on the table, the master of the castle taking his seat at the end of the table and leaving his employee to sit directly in front of his apprentice. While the Hatter had what seemed like a never ending stock of chaotic energy, Rumple looked like death.

“What have you two been working on? You looked like you didn’t close your eyes the whole night!” 

Rumplestiltskin rubbed at his temples in an attempt to soothe the headache that was beginning to annoy him. “That’s because I didn’t, in fact, close my eyes the whole night. We were too busy placing protective spells around my grounds to stop any unknowing human that may accidentally cross the border tonight from breaking and entering.”

“You’d be surprised to know how easy it is to travel between this place to your realm on Samhain!” The Hatter interrupted, biting into an apple.

“Why didn’t you ask me to help? It would be done faster!”

“I just don’t want you to be tired. You’ll need all of your energy tonight.”

Silence hung upon them after that sentence. Belle knew it was coming, that the time to prove herself had arrived, but it didn’t make the task less daunting. In fact, acknowledging it out loud only made it seem more so. Rumplestiltskin realized his mistake, and the Hatter realized that was his cue to leave the two of them alone. With one last sip of tea, he got up and tipped his hat in farewell, leaving under the excuse of beginning to celebrate Samhain early.

They heard the large wooden doors that marked the entrance of the castle slam shut behind the Hatter, and that was the last noise they heard until both of them were already finishing their meal.

“Is everything set up already?” Rumplestiltskin asked as he was not able to stand staying one moment longer without mentioning the topic. Belle couldn’t blame him. It was going to be his big night too.

“Nearly.” Belle’s hands shook as she cut into a slice of pumpkin cake. “I need you to do some things, though. Gather examples of what were your son’s favorite things. His favorite books, foods, flowers… this sort of thing. Is that okay?”

He nodded, and she could see that beneath the long hair that had fallen over his face, his eyes were deepening with emotion again.

“After that, meet me in the Main Crossroads, an hour before midnight. I will spend the day getting prepared, if you don’t mind.”

Once again, he nodded, and she got up after swallowing a nervous lump on her throat. Suddenly she wasn’t hungry anymore. She was pushing the heavy chair back when he found his voice again. 

“Wait.” He lifted himself from the chair as quickly as it was possible, and surprised Belle as he extended a hand for her to take. Trusting him implicitly, she closed her fingers over his, and then squeaked in surprise as the all powerful fae pulled her into a hug that wooshed the air out of her lungs.

“Thank you, Belle. So much.”

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and tucked her head under his. “You saved me from a fate I dreaded. This is the least I can do for you, my hero.”

And in that moment, they both knew their hearts weren’t their own anymore.

__________________________

 

The Main Crossroads was an intersection of the seven most important roads in the faerie realm. The two in the middle, heading to opposite directions, lead to the Seelie and Unseelie domain. To other five would lead to the domains of the Forest, Mountain, River, Valley and Desert courts. It was perfect.

All the roads departed from a rose gold faerie Star, carved upon the ground by gods-know-who, and the light of the waxing moon glimmered on the metal when Belle arrived.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the icy Samhain air. She imagined roots connecting her feet to the ground, giving the earth all the energy and emotion she didn’t need. She visualized the chilly air running through her veins, cleansing her of all that could interfere negatively in this spell. She let the energy of the moon charge her as it soaked her skin. 

She was a witch, she told herself. She could do this.

Belle pulled at the golden strings of the velvet purse she had brought, undoing the knot and taking three pearly crystals the size of her palm that glistened blue, still humming with energy as Belle had charged them with her intent that same day. She placed the Rainbow Moonstones outside the star, where the points of the star met.

She did the same thing the big geodes of Amethyst, putting the four of them in the intersections that were left. Deep blue Tanzanite went near those stones, but just on top of the star.

Next came a near transparent crystal, that exhibited blue, pink, purple and yellow if you took the time to turn it around and examine it. The beautiful points of Aura Quartz went to the ends of the star.

Belle took a step back to look at her work. It seemed correct to her, and she’d even go as far as say that she had done a very good job when it came to deciding which crystals to use in the ritual. But there was still one stone left on her purse, a raw pink lepidolite.

As gently as she could, she took the soft shawl she had draped over her shoulder and folded it neatly with firm hands and a focused mind. It was funny, she thought, how everything always seemed to fade away when she was casting. It was as if some primal instinct took control of her and all her worries seemed irrelevant.

The shawl was put in the center of the star, and after securing that it wasn’t going to fly away with the wind, Belle reached inside the purse one last time to reach for the coarse piece of stone, that had to be at least the size of her head, and put it on top of the woolen garment.

“That’s quite a big lepidolite.” Rumplestiltskin commented suddenly from behind her, but not even his arrival was enough to start her through the sense of calm and power that had taken over her.

“Yes. It will help us find the right spirit. Good to see you have arrived.”

Rumple was carrying two baskets, which she assumed were the other things they’d need. She quickly asked him to organize those things around the fairy star, taking one basket in her hands to help him with the task. 

They worked together in perfect harmony, placing the things that had meant something to Bae, in hopes that they would attract to right spirit. He had been a boy of taste, Belle realized as she placed a book that she quite liked herself on the ground near a set of drawings pencils.

When they had finished, rumple looked at her, looking more like a lost child than a powerful being of nature. “What now?” He asked her.

“Now we have to act fast.” The witch looked at the sky and made a quick calculus. “We only have one or two minutes before the moon reaches its peak and the veil reaches its weakest state. We have to begin now.”

With a steel determination, she grabbed both of rumple’s arms and asked him to stay put in one end of the star, just in the beginning of the road that lead to the Seelie domains. 

“Keep in mind what you want. Visualize it with all the strength you have.” She said as she placed herself on the opposite side of the star, with her back turned to what lead to the Unseelie domains. 

The flaps of her deep purple cloak moved with the wind, and she reached inside it for a long, thin piece of smooth selenite, with small beads of aquamarine adorning it. Rumplestiltskin had given the wand to her on her second day in the faerie realm. He thought it was fair that Belle had it, since it had been her mother’s. Belle couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride to finally put the wand to a grand, noble use. She was sure Collette would approve.

Sending jolts of energy to the crystals, she activated the crystal grid, and the energy around them shifted, as if they were suddenly in a greenhouse, and no sound from outside the circle of trinkets could be heard. 

The words flew through her mouth effortlessly. Since Mabon, her days had been filled with books and more books as she searched for those words, the spell which would be able to unite father and son again.

Belle chanted in an ancient language. For how long, she couldn’t tell, she only knew that she wasn’t there anymore. It was like she had entered a trance like state and she found herself speaking without having to order her mouth to do so.

At one point, the only thing she knew was that she was relaxed. Relaxed and so tired from all the energy she was using. So tired that when she finished proclaiming the spell, she fell to the ground in exhaustion.

________________________

 

She woke up to the sound of a young voice tickling her ears. Her limbs were awkwardly spread out on the grass, and she felt like she had just ran a marathon. Belle tried opening one eye. When all she saw was a blur, she closed it, then opened both at the same time. It took a while for them to focus, but when they did, she saw her wand in front her.

She still couldn’t move her body, but she willed her eyes to move higher. She recognized the objects and the circle they had cast, but she couldn’t see Rumplestiltskin. Something was blocking her view of him. 

With a start, she realized that that “something” was a young boy in his sixteens standing on the place where they had put the shawl and the lepidolite. The being wasn’t quite stepping on them, but rather in them, as material things didn’t affect him.

Belle gathered all her strength and lifted herself up on her elbows, trying to say “Baelfire”, but only getting to pronounce the first syllable before her ears began to rang and her arms gave out. She groaned as her back hit the floor.

Luckily, she had attracted their attention, and the boy turned to her with what she thought was a confused face. She wouldn’t know for sure, though. Her mind was too tired to focus correctly. 

“Papa, who is this?” The boy asked in a preoccupied tone, and Rumplestiltskin’s cheeks darkened as he realized he hadn’t even noticed Belle had fainted.

“T- this is Belle. She’s the one who helped me talk to you.”

Both of them came closer and kneeled before her. Belle smiled. “He has your eyes…” She whispered deliriously.

“Hush, little one.” The fae placed his fingers at both of her temples, sending her a bit of energy he didn’t need and she clearly lacked. “Better?”

“Much.” She smiled.

Baelfire’s curious little eyes had been examining them. “Hello Belle. Nice to meet you. How did you meet my papa?”

Belle giggled, amazed that the spell had worked. “That’s… a complicated story. I suppose you have better things to talk about before the sun comes up.”

Rumple’s face screwed with the reminder that he would have to let his son go again, but Bae lifted an eyebrow. “Yeah, I was thinking about that just now. Your spell is lasting long, and to be able to keep me here for six hours… you must be a very powerful witch.”

“I bet you could humiliate me.” She half joked, knowing that this was a personif he was bold enough to try to turn a faerie into a human, that boy was not to be messed with when it came to magic. “How long have I been unconscious?”

Bae’s untamed hair fell on his face as he looked up to the sky. “Nearly six hours. My time is almost up.”

With dread, Belle realized that indeed the sky was taking a pinkish tone behind them. “Oh… I’m sorry- Is there anything I can do to keep you here longer?”

“No, miss Belle, you have already done enough. Thank you.” Bae chuckled as he got up and walked to the center of the star again, being followed by his father.

“Papa, it was so good to see you again. Thank you for doing all this just to have a chance to talk to me again.” The boy pulled his father inside the star as he hugged him tight. “But you’re forgiven now. You have to let me go. You don’t have to keep on living with the guilt. Go, live your life.”

He drew back to look at Belle, who was now sitting on the grass and shot her a knowing smile. “Be happy again. I know you can.”

“Bae-“ Rumpelstiltskin wept into his son’s shoulders. “I love you, so much.”

“I love you too, papa. Don’t worry, this isn’t goodbye. Not forever.”

As the first rays of sun graced the realm, the boy’s colour began fading away more and more, until he was nearly transparent, until he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go and then the epilogue!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s the last chapter guys!!! Only the epilogue left!!

Back at the castle, things became… different to say the least. The walk back to their home that morning was the most awkward affair she had ever taken part on, to begin with. Rumple kept staring at the ground and Belle didn’t even attempt conversation, both because of exhaustion and lack of what to say. 

The day after that, Belle was well rested and full of energy again (especially after sleeping for a whole day). She ate her breakfast unusually quick, as she was famished after all that happened, and chose to bring food up rumple’s tower, as he hadn’t showed up that morning.

Upon arriving at the top of the tower, in front of the door to his work room, she did her best to balance the food tray with one hand and knocked three times and waited. When there was no response, she knocked again. At the absence of any reaction, Belle wondered if Rumplestiltskin had even left the room that morning.

She only got an answer when she finally called his name, simultaneously trying (and failing) to open the door.

“Go away, Belle.” His voice was so low she nearly didn’t hear it.

“Rumple? Why is the door locked? Are you alright?”

“I told you to go away, Belle. Please.” He repeated louder this time and Belle felt as though invisible strings were pulling at her. Against her will, her body dragged her all the way down the stairs, and she only regained control over her faculties when she reached the bottom. Still dumbstruck about what had caused to act like that, a voice that she hadn’t heard in a long time tickled at the back of her brain.

_“Giving your name to a faerie gives them control over you.”_

The woman was slack jawed for a moment when she remembered her grandmother’s words. Over the past months, her mind had linked to concept of “faerie” to friendship and protection, and she had nearly forgotten that those creatures were the same that she grew up being warned about.

Belle huffed in irritation as she marched to the kitchen, stomping her foot with every step. She had trusted him. She held him as her dearest friend and had given him the only thing that made her safe from him, and he had used it against her! 

If he didn’t want her near, fine, she thought as the all but threw the tray on the kitchen counter. She would give him the time he needed to grieve losing his son a second time, but she refused to try to help him if he wouldn’t let her.   
___________________

 

Belle watched the sun set one more time in the faerie realm. The shadows of the dying sun ghosted across the book she was reading. She looked out of the library window and into the extensive meadow below. The book about the brave warrior who saved the Yaoguai wasn’t able to hold her attention. And, even if it took him long to realize, nor was the Hatter.

“You’re not paying attention to a word I’m saying, are you?”

The corner of Belle’s mouth left a little. “Sorry, friend. My mind is somewhere else today.”

“Ah, and would this ‘somewhere’ be in the west tower?” 

She turned to him and wrinkled her nose. “Very funny.”

“But I’m not being funny!” He protested as he got up from his seat. “The both of you haven’t talked for a month! And neither of you are happy about it! Why must you be so stubborn?”

“Look, Hatter, Rumplestiltskin and I aren’t in the best place right now. I’d easily accept making up if he’d only take the initiative for once, ok?”

The Hatter sighed and took his ever present hat from the tea table, giving Belle one last hug before heading to the door. “I’m out to the human realm, bluebelle. Boss wants some information on their current state. Think a bit about what I said, alright?”

He walked out and Belle waited a few more seconds before giving a sigh of her own. She didn’t need to think about what he had said, the matter had been constantly popping in her mind ever since she stopped talking to him.   
Ever since Gaston had tried to take advantage of her, she hadn’t willingly been separated from him for that long, and it hurt. It hurt because she had known for quite some time that her feelings for him went beyond simple friendship, and this prolonged separation was proving her that even in his most sensitive moment, he didn’t need her at all.

She shook her head, trying to get rumple out of it and focus on the words in front of her. The Brave warrior was confronting her travel partners for… some reason. She read the paragraph again but it was no use. She read the letters but her mind refused to put them together. She felt a sudden wave of sleepiness hit her as the sun sunk lower in the horizon, and the words began mixing together as she slowly closed her eyes.  
___________________

Belle hit her head on the wall behind her as she lifted her head abruptly from where it was piled on top of her book. A loud sound had awakened her, and she twirled her head to one of the bookshelf covered walls to find a wide eyed fae, looking at her from the top of the ladder as if he had been caught doing something wrong, and a heavy magic tome on the floor.

“I, ah, dropped it. A-accidentally.”

Belle lifted an eyebrow at the surprise of seeing him finally. “Yes, I see that.”

Silence. Belle felt like groaning. Surely they couldn’t be that bad at talking. Had they no social skills?

“Good to see you out of that tower. It’s been quite some time since you graced any other room of the castle with your presence.” Belle quipped as she attempted conversation.

“No it hasn’t! Just because you don’t see me while I do, doesn’t mean I don’t leave my tower!”

“Oh?” Now both her eyebrows shot upwards. “Seems like something too hard to be a coincidence. The castle doesn’t have that many rooms in use. You wouldn’t be afraid of running into me, would you?”

“W-what? Of course not, that’s ridiculous!” He claimed as he climbed down and kneeled to retrieve the book. “I wouldn’t run away from a human. And much less in my own home!”

“And yet that’s exactly what you are doing.”

He froze and hugged the book tighter against his chest. “I should just go-“ he murmured after a moment, heading to the door. But Belle wasn’t letting him escape from her, not this time. She leaped forward, hastily putting her book on the tea table, and ran to grab a handful of Rumplestiltskin’s poet sleeve. “No, wait!”

That made him stop. That was a good start, in her opinion. “Rumple, talk to me. Please, talk to me. I know you’re going through a hard moment of your life, but please, don’t shut me out. Let me help…”

She realized she had his undivided attention when he craned his neck to look at her. “You know everything about me. I’ve already told you it all. Please, let me know you too. Let me be your equal.”

Rumplestiltskin tensed noticeably beneath her hand. “Belle…”

“No, don’t you even think about it!” She snapped. “I gave you my name because I trusted you! Don’t you dare use it against me!”

He turned his whole body to her to face her properly, squinting his eyes. “And what, little one, makes you think I’d use your name against you?”

“Well…” she let go of his sleeve and indulged her old nervous tic of biting her bottom lip, something she thought she had stopped doing some time ago. “It wouldn’t be the first time.”

His head leaned to the side and he furrowed his brow. “What are you talking about?”

“That morning in your tower, when you ordered me to go away. You controlled me and made me do as you said. Please don’t do that again.”

She watched as realization slowly hit him, his eyes going wide and the breath getting stuck in his chest. “I… used it? To control you?”

“Yes, you did.” Belle had to admit being a bit confused. “Don’t you remember?”

Rumplestiltskin brought his hands to his head, tangling them on the long locks. “Oh no. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to, I promise!” He talked to her but kept his eyes locked on the ground. “I didn’t mean to, I hadn’t realized!” 

The witch stepped closer. He hadn’t meant to? She felt a weight lift off her chest. Her free will was extremely important to her, and knowing he hadn’t meant to or found acceptable to take it away from her made the anger she was feeling towards him dissipate.

Her hand was already raised, ready to settle itself on his shoulders, but he kept his head down and his hands on his hair. “I controlled you. After you said you trusted me. I’m worthless.”

“What…?”

“I can’t do anything right. I couldn’t save my son and I can’t even be a decent friend!” As he slid down to kneel on the floor, Belle realized that he wasn’t talking to her anymore, but to himself.

He kept on murmuring what sounded like gibberish, but she was able to identify it as faerie language. She had never regretted not learning the dialect so much. 

She kneeled down in front of him, tried to touch his shoulder again but he jerked hard at the contact and she thought better to retreat, letting her hand fall at her side.

“Hey” She said softly. “Hey, don’t do that. That’s not true, you’re good at many things. You are a good friend, you were just sensitive in that moment.”

He tried to apologize once again, but she stopped him by gently tearing his hands away from his hair holding both them inside hers. Belle rubbed her thumbs across his palms, making cooing noises.

“Rumple, tell me what’s happening. I haven’t seen you in weeks! I miss you.” She admitted. “And it looks as though you could use a willing ear right now.”

He didn’t speak, for some minutes that felt like eternity they just sat there as Belle tried to comfort him, to coach him out of the bubble he’d created around himself. Until he whispered softly, still with his head down.

“He let me go. He told me to let him go too.”

“Bae?”

“Yes.”

Belle truly didn’t know what to say. Rumplestiltskin had to grieve the loss of his son not once, but twice and she didn’t want to make things worse for him.

“Without him I’m nothing…”

“That’s not true, Rumple.” She admonished gently. “I admit it, I don’t know what it is to be a father who lost his son. But I know what it feels like to be a daughter who lost her mother. And it is… awful. You feel like a part of you has died and won’t grow back again. And even if it is a scar that won’t leave… it’s something we need to live with, to learn from. You won’t stop missing him, that’s impossible, but you can continue your life, try to be happy again.”

“How could I ever? Besides the Hatter, who works for me, you’re the only being I talk to. And look at how I treated you.”

He had finally lifted his face. That was a victory, even through the melancholy in his tone. “I told you, I forgive you. It wasn’t a very well thought idea to try to talk to you so soon after Samhain, anyway.”

“It’s not only that, Belle. I took you away from your world, from your family, because I wanted you to use your power to help me. During the ritual, you were unawakened for hours, and I noticed, but I- I didn’t do anything! And now I left you alone for one whole month!”

There were tears on both of their eyes, threatening to leak. He whispered softly “How come you hate me?”

She felt her heart break for him. Granted, he could have at least checked on her when she did the spell, but she understood that he didn’t want to lose the little time he would have with his son, but she could never hate him for doing something she had asked him to and for needing alone time after an emotionally draining xperience.

“How could I ever hate you, Rumplestiltskin? You were the only person who was there for me during my whole life.” Very slowly, she crawled closer and closed her arms around him. “You once asked me what it was that I ran from so much. It was captivity, Rum. I hated the feeling of being limited. But with you, I feel free. To be who I am without having to worry about what someone else will think.”

“You offered me shelter during all stages of my life. When I was young and reckless, when the person I loved the most died, when I was vulnerable and didn’t know my own power. You were there, and you helped me. Let me be here for you too.”

She was happy to realize that he had sneaked his arms around her too, embracing her back. “I don’t know what to do.” He said as he tucked her head under his chin. “Ever since Bae died, I’ve had one plan. And now it’s done. I saw him one last time, and even if it isn’t exactly a “happy ending”, I got what I wanted. Where do I go now?”

“Now you get a new plan.” She nuzzled the hollow of his throat. “Or you just let life guide you. Plans don’t always work. Take me, for example. The plan was that I would become a trophy wife in a loveless marriage, responsible for a kingdom who would rather listen to my husband than to me. But look at me now.”

She eased out of his arms so that he could see her smile. “That plan didn’t exactly work out, now did it? And I can’t say I’m sad about it.”

“You only say that because you want to cheer me up.” He mumbled under his breath.

“No I don’t!” She insisted. How would she be able to convince her of her contentment with her current state of he just didn’t believe her? She knew what she wanted to do, but she wasn’t sure if it would be welcome. “I say that because it’s true. I meant what I told you that day, Rumple. You’re my hero.”

His eyes were heading down again, and she felt him try to lift the barriers around himself again. And that she wouldn’t allow. She threw good sense to the wind as she moved her hands from his back to his shoulders, making sure he had planty of time and space to move away as she slowly leaned forward, cautious not to alarm him, and pressed her lips to his.

It was a chaste kiss, as soft and quick as butterfly wings. Belle had never kissed anyone in her live, having grown up as sheltered as she had, so she had no technique or knowledge of what to do and expect. But even so, it felt right, in a way, to have their lips together for a few seconds. He felt soft and warm, and the kiss left her with a bubbly feeling on her skin. She recognized it as excitement.

When she pulled back and realized that he wasn’t going to flee in regret or shame, but instead was looking at her like she was one of the biggest wonders of the worlds, she grinned. 

“See? Sometimes plans need to be changed. And for the best.”  
________________

“No, rumple, you have to separate the husks equally.” Belle put her hands over his, trying to teach him the correct movements.

The pair was sitting on the table of the great hall, with mugs of steaming tea in front of them. Snow fell in fluffy flakes outside the window, while the fire they had started in the hearth kept them warm. On top of the table there were towels, buttons, yarn, and corn husks, all the material the witch would need to teach one cranky faerie to do corn husk dolls just as her grandmother had taught her.

She had no idea of how he had gotten his hands on corn in the middle of December, but she wasn’t about to question it. His kind was known for making flowers and berries grow. Why not corn?

The silly thought made her smile, and she accidentally let a giggle out.

“Don’t laugh at me!” Her student protested, letting the short sheets of yellowing material fall to the table. “You’re way better at this than I am, sweetheart.”

Her smile only widened as he held his head up with both hands, elbows on the table and looking at his materials. “That’s only because I have more practice, love.”

She leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek as a consolation prize just before the double doors were barged open. Belle shrieked and her head shot to the left, finding a very pale Hatter there.

He just looked at them for a moment, breathing heavily as if he had just ran miles to get to them (and maybe he had), trying to figure out what to tell them.

“We need to talk.” Was what he chose as a conversation starter, which didn’t make the couple less tense with the sudden arrival at all.

Belle ran to him after taking a look at how exhausted he looked, lending him some strength as she aided him sit down in front of her. Meanwhile Rumplestiltskin had picked a third cup from the tea tray and filled it with tea for his employee. 

“Are you okay?” Belle questioned urgently as she sat him on the chair. He looked like hell. His skin was already unnaturally white and marble-like on a daily basis, but he somehow looked even paler. Besides that, there was worry to his eyes, and it was very unlike him to not arrive in a room spitting everything that came to mind. Silence didn’t match him.

“I am.”

“That’s a relief, but why are you acting… weird?” Belle sat down as the Hatter took a sip of his tea.

“Do you want the good news first or the bad news?”

Belle blinked. He had gone away to do a job for Rumplestiltskin, but he was clearly talking to her.

“What?”

“Bad news. Or good news?”

“Erm, good, I think.”

“Your grandmother will survive, and your father is still alive.” 

She gasped. He said “alive” as if that was something positive, but alive was simply what he was supposed to be. “What are you talking about?”

“Do you want the bad news now?” He skillfully ignored her.

“Fine. Spit it out.”

“Your last troupes have died in a battle against the ogres” He looked out of the windows and sighed. “And against the weather. Avonlea has fallen, my dear.”

Belle lucky didn’t know what the feeling of having a knife run through your chest was like, but she imagined it was similar to what she felt when he delivered those words. A sudden sense of failure overcame her, and for a moment she forgot how to breathe.

In no time, Rumple’s wiry arms were around her to lend his assistance. He whispered comforting words and caressed her hair until the shock wore off of her. 

“I need to go back.” She said with determination. “This whole thing began because I wanted to help my kingdom. I can help now. I’m ready.”

He pulled back, sadness, understanding, and pride, all together in his face. He knew this moment would come, even as he tried to stall it.

“Indeed you are.” He offered his hand for her to get up and she took it. “You will be the hero your people need.”

“You have to go immediately.” The Hatter warned as his leg bounced under the table. “There isn’t much time.”

She nodded, readying herself to come back to her birth realm. Inside her mind, she went through all the spells she knew, until she gathered all the information she would need. 

“I’m ready.” She told him as they hugged so that he could transport them with more ease. He took in her scent, knowing this was going to be their last hug. She would move on with her life, in her realm, and eventually, he’d only be one more person she had met. In his mind, that was inevitable, as unstoppable as the sunset, and he could only accept it, even if he would never forget her.

She would be an amazing queen, brave and beyond intelligent, and compassionate to her people. They were lucky to have her, he thought as she looked around the forest that surrounded her castle with excitement. 

Than his world tilted on its axis when she grabbed his hand and said “Come on!”

“What?”

She tilted her head as she looked at him over her shoulder. “I said come on! Let me solve this problem and then I’ll show you around the castle. I’m quite confident I can repel the ogres in no time!”

“You… want me to stay?” He asked, confused about the situation, though happy about her confidence in her skills

She stopped on her tracks. “Of course I want you to stay. You just transported yourself and another being through the realms when the barrier between them was thick. You must be so tired!”

“Oh. I see.” That was a sensible explanation. Belle, being as sweet as she was, wanted him to recharge his energies before setting off. He hoped he could at least stay long enough to see her rise to power. He was certain it would be glorious.

“And… if you don’t oppose… I was wondering…” she bit her lip and blushed prettily. He marveled at how pretty she looked with pink colouring her cheeks. 

“Yes?”

“Well… Avonlea will need a king.”

He was certain he hadn’t understood. Because the message he got couldn’t at all be correct. He wasn’t this lucky, or this worthy, and he knew. But it was one hell of a cruel trick, to have even thought about that when he knew he wouldn’t have it.

Belle rolled her eyes. She knew that confused look. It was the same he had worn on the library the day she had first kissed him, and she wondered what self hating thoughts he was having in that moment.

“Rumplestiltskin. Listen to me. You didn’t get me wrong.”

 _Please be telling me what I think you are_ , he pleaded internally.

“I know this may be hard to put in you thick head, but I _do_ love you. And I don’t want to let you go. I want to have your company through the hard times and the easy ones too.” 

She had walked closer again, a hopeful smile on her face that stole his breath and left his heart racing. “Could you do that? Could you stay with me forever?”

He had never answered anything quicker.


	9. Chapter 9

Epilogue

_Collette’s eyes opened abruptly, but she wasn’t able to make anything out in the darkness of her room. Her husband snored beside her, and she smiled as he held her closer to his chest. It still felt weird, to call him her husband, but it felt right._

_And, as much as she enjoyed being in his warm arms, something had woken her up. She tried to look around when her eyes adapted themselves to the lack of light, and suddenly noticed a boy sitting in the edge of the mattress. Something was terribly off about him, and Collette realized with a start that he was opaque. And she knew what that meant._

_“You’re Collette.” The spirit stated. “I need your help.”_

_The boy crawled closer and the witch squinted her eyes as recognition hit her. She would recognize those amber eyes and mischievous smile anywhere._

_“And you are Baelfire.” She breathed with amazement, making him smile wider._

_“You really are a smart one! But there’s no time to talk. The next time you visit your mother, go to the woods, and bring your pendulum.”_

_He made to go away, but Collette didn’t allow him. “Wait!” She said, a bit louder. “Your father wants to see you.”_

_“I know.” He answered, and she could see the longing in his eyes. “But I’m not strong enough to just show up, you know.”_

_Collette was confused by the answer, until her eyes truly opened and she felt the early sunshine on her skin. She was breathing heavily, and she sat up quickly. So that was her former teacher’s son._

_She didn’t know what he wanted or what he needed from her, but she was almost certain it was for Rumple. And if it would help her friend, it would certainly be worth it._

________________________

_The amethyst point of her pendulum swung to the right, and she turned to follow the directions it gave her. She had only been walking for ten minutes, and she was already in a part of the forest she didn’t know._

_She could feel Baelfire’s energy beside her, and she knew for sure it was he guiding her. Where to, she didn’t know, but she was dying to discover._

_Eventually, she stood face to face with the widest tree she had ever seen. Surveying the base, she found a hole that led to its empty inside._

_The makeshift room inside had a homely feeling to it, and was more cozy than any _tree_ ought to be. “Is this where you used to live?” Collette asked out of instinct more than anything. The pendulum swung in clockwise circles, indicating a positive answer._

_Collette took a moment to take the place in, chuckling at the childish drawings of her mentor near a pile of blankets and pillows, before she realized that the pendulum was indicating her to another corner of the room. She followed its order, and it soon became clear that it wanted her to open one of the chests at the foot of an old and broken writing desk._

_The witch carefully picked the already fragile locket with a stick that had been lying on the ground, and was amused to find a number of books inside. Picking up the pendulum again, she let it hang over the books, and it was immediately driven to a book titled “The Faerie Belief”._

_“Do you want me to pick it up?”_

_The pendulum circled clockwise._

_It was a difficult task, the book being pressed tightly between other books on the fae kind, but she made it. With one hand she held the leather volume, and with the other she held the pendulum._

_“Do you want me to give this to your father?” Collette asked in hope of being able to giver her friend at least one good news and stop feeling like she had abandoned him. The answer, however, was a negative anti-clockwise._

_She furrowed her brow. “Do you want it to stay with me?”_

_Clockwise._

_“Why?”_

_At the question, she felt the spirit leave the room. His presence could no longer be felt, and Collette understood that, if a well meaning spirit wanted her to do it, she should. After all, spirits _knew_._

______________________

__Belle hummed as she swiped some dust from the forbidden chest on the castle’s library. She had always called it forbidden because her mother wouldn’t ever let her or anyone see the books in there. But now that she knew her mother better than anyone else, she felt like she could break that little rule._ _

__She hadn’t been at all surprised to find that most of the tomes were on magic. Her mother seemed to have had a thing for elemental witchcraft, Belle thought as she took in the sheer quantity of books dedicated solely to that matter._ _

__Belle had just left a reunion with the new court, as the old one had been revised after her coronation, and she felt like she deserved a bit of alone time before she went to her chambers, where her husband was probably going to arrive in an hour or so._ _

__Rumplestiltskin divided his days between between helping Belle with her kingdom and spending time with her, and the faerie realm, where he still belonged despite his ties to her. That was his nature. And nature is something very hardly changed._ _

__She chose a book on Fae lore, a big leather bound tome that had seen better days, and then sat down on her favorite couch. One of her favorite pastimes was to read about the Fae kind and then tease her new husband with the ridiculous information she found. She could never tell if this amused him or annoyed him._ _

__The queen had reached the chapter about forest faeries when a few pieces of parchment fell to the ground at her feet. They were yellow and wrinkled, nearly dissolving with the touch of her hands when she reached to grab them, and at the top of the first page, it was written with big, bold dark calligraphy:_ _

__How to turn Faeries into humans, a spell by Baelfire of the Dark Woods._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to thank everyone that read this and commented, and was so patient with me. Thank you very much, I hope you enjoyed this!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! For this fic I paired up with nropay, and she did some amazing artwork for it on tumblr! Go check it out!


End file.
